My Business
by iMisa
Summary: A.U A perfect family on the outside with a not-so-perfect, not-so-ordinary life behind closed doors. ITA/SASU. Rated R for mature scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Smoldering black eyes set in a pale, tired-looking face greeted Uchiha Sasuke every morning. His mouth was always set into a scowl, and his dark brows were always drawn down, giving him a guarded, unapproachable appearance. He was sure to stay out of other peoples way, and in return, everyone around him was more than happy to take the hint and do the same. He was born into a highly respected and extremely well-known family. His father was the President of a large and very prosperous software company, his mother a renowned but retired Enka singer. And then there was his brother, Uchiha Itachi. Senior to him by five years, he was enrolled in a rather long, difficult course at the University of Tokyo for Biotechnology. He was still living with their parents and himself, despite the fact that they had _more_ than enough finances to cover a dorm and then some. Despite the fact that Itachi was probably just as cool and detached as his younger sibling, he had always been frugal and never took advantage of their wealth. They didn't see much of him anymore, but that was perfectly fine with Sasuke.

He gave a small sigh as he pushed himself away from the bathroom sink, and turning to head back into his room, threw the towel that had been wrapped about his shoulders into the laundry bin beside the door. The tension between himself and Itachi had been growing ever since he had been gone. Itachi was in his second year at Tokyo University, and although it was true that seeing him for more than five minutes a week was a rarity, when this _did_ happen, Sasuke was well aware of unsaid words, feelings and other things between them. His cheeks colored, sending a small tint of rosy pink along the bridge of his nose. It was highly noticeable and contrasted against his naturally fair skin. He scowled at the warmth along his flesh, and ignored the heat climbing up his throat as he slid an undershirt over his torso.

He had long ago come to terms with his feelings for his brother. He had never spoken of them aloud to anyone, but he _had_ come close to telling Itachi. Twice, if he recalled correctly. Nimble, thin fingers worked quickly to button up the shirt of his uniform, and he reached for his tie as he continued to let his thoughts wander. It was a silly, stupid and childish thing for him to be doing this, especially since Sasuke was _not_ one to dwell on things regarding feelings, or in fact, anything that involved his brother.

He was reluctant to admit that the wedding taking place this weekend had him nervous. It was an out-of-town event, and not only did he have to go and spend the weekend in a hotel, but he had to share a room with his brother.

"Two nights," he said, forcing a stoic expression onto his facial features as he yanked his tie through the loop he had created. "that's all, and he probably won't even pay attention to me. Always studying."

With his tie taken care of, he snatched his jacket, and shrugged his arms through the sleeves. He didn't bother to button this up as well, and simply grabbed his school bag off of his bed and slung it over his shoulder. He made quick work of the stairs that led from the second floor to the main, and walked briskly across the kitchen to the threshold, where he began to put on his shoes. His mother was at the stove, the alluring aroma of bacon wafting through the kitchen. It was Thursday, which was his father's day off. He usually slept in until around ten, ate his breakfast and then locked himself away in his office for the rest of the day. Whether the man would admit it or not, the entire family knew he was a workaholic and it was never a surprise to find him at his computer, his desk surrounded by mounds of papers, files and documents that were either completed or in the process of being so.

"Sasuke, you're not eating breakfast? You have plenty of time."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder as he rose from his kneeling position, and he let his hand fall to the doorknob. He wasn't particularly hungry in the mornings—he was never really hungry anymore, for some reason—and he met his mother's curious, cheerful look with a blank stare. He jerked the door open, and stepping across the threshold, muttered a quick, "I'm going." before closing it behind him, and stepping out onto the lawn.

The sky was gray, but held no threat of rain, and the Uchiha took no notice of the cool bite to

the air. He walked down the long pathway from their house to the front gates, and made his way out onto the sidewalk. Students in all types of school uniforms, most similar to his since his house was located quite near the building, were all on their own ways and he was more irritated than surprised to find a relatively short, scruffy looking blond with large blue eyes waiting for him by the curb. He blinked several times as he lifted his gaze to Sasuke, and rose in greeting, lifting a hand.

"Ohayo," he greeted as he fell into step with the taller of the two. Sasuke grunted in reply, finding that he couldn't bring himself to muster up enough motivation to form a verbal response. He wasn't in the mood, but then again, he was never in a talkative mood. Especially whenever he was around the idiot beside him. But alas, whenever he was with Naruto, hoards of people seemed to flock to his presence. The blond haired dobe was by far more sociable than himself, and he had a lot of friends that didn't hesitate to approach them and greet them on their way to class, despite the fact that they received nothing more than a mildly annoyed glare from Sasuke. He didn't like chatter, nor was he fond of small talk. It was apparent by his way of thinking that he did not possess many friends (in fact none, if he were to be honest—he insisted that he and Naruto were mere associates even though they spent a large amount of time with one another). He had always been a happy child, but he had been dependent on his older brother for far too long. It had been somewhat of a shock to realize that Itachi had a life as well, and that he wouldn't always be by his side. It was probably this experience that caused him to isolate himself from other's, and although Sasuke was sure it wasn't an _ethical_ reason by far, to behave like an introvert, it was a good enough reason for him. So why couldn't people see that? Better yet, why couldn't _Naruto_? The fool was more empathetic and compassionate than he looked, and Sasuke knew that. But why didn't he understand?

"Oi, Sasuke, do you have those math notes we took down yesterday morning? I stayed up late Tuesday playing video games, and I fell asleep... if I don't have anything written down, I'll get scolded!"

"You should have thought about that," Sasuke replied dryly as they moved into the receiving room of the school, "_before_ you decided to stay up beyond reasonable hours."

"Huh," Naruto said aloud, as they removed their outer footwear and slipped into their indoor slippers, "you _know_ I was planning on going to bed, but I was already at level twenty three! I beat a new record and everything! Please? Please oh _please_? Why do you have to be such a hard ass all of the time? It's not like you're in University yet."

Sasuke stiffened at this comment, and simply turned his back to the other. Naruto was relentless in his begging however, and by the time they entered their classroom, Sasuke was ready to smack him over the head with his text books. With an exasperated sigh, he dropped his book bag onto his seat and removed all of his books and pencils from it. Hanging the small pack on the hook that jutted out from the side of his desk, he turned and gave Naruto an annoyed look. Honestly, what would he ever do without him? He always slept in class, _never_ did his homework (although Sasuke did let him copy occasionally...) and was constantly being scolded by their teachers. Did he not realize that he needed to be serious? He was amazed that Naruto even got into the same High school as him. It had high standards, and so far he wasn't living up to them.

"This is the last time," he warned, pulling out a duo tang. He sifted through a large pile of organized notes, and removed the section that was from the day prior. Handing them to a thankful Naruto, he collapsed into his seat and extended his long legs underneath the desk. They were early as usual, but several classmates milled about the room, chatting or finishing up last-minute homework assignments.

He was content to stare at his school supplies, dark eyes meandering lazily about each object with patience as he waited for the bell to ring. He actually enjoyed school. He excelled at it. It gave him something to do, and he poured all of his effort into his assignments to keep him busy. He had taken on a heavy course load their first term, and was extremely pleased to find he had little time for anything else except his classes. This meant he had plausible excuses to ditch Naruto when he wanted to hang out. Although that wasn't the only reason, even though it was probably the most dominant.

The bell rang, which signaled the beginning of class, and Naruto's babbling (which Sasuke hadn't been paying attention to in the first place) ceased as most of the students filed in, and they rose in unison. They bowed to their teacher, before resuming their seated positions, and Sasuke locked his eyes onto the front of the classroom. Their first period was English, and it was perhaps his most difficult subject. He did his best to learn the new vocabulary and perfect his accent, but he knew he would never get it. Languages had never been his strong point, and this for some reason, brought him to Itachi. Itachi had studied English as a Second Language in his first year at Tokyo University, and combined with the five years in High school, he could be considered fluent. A brief thought fluttered through his mind, before he quickly shook the notion from his head. He didn't want to talk to Itachi, and the _last_ thing he wanted was to ask him for help with his homework. He needed to prove to everyone that he could excel academically just as his brother had, and if he needed help for _one class_, he would get nowhere.

"You're not hungry, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke lifted his gaze and looking up through his lashes. His eyes met with a pair of green orbs. Pink brows furrowed in worry, and Sakura laced her hands behind her back. Looking down shyly, she cleared her throat before pointing to Sasuke's empty desk. She must have realized he didn't understand what she was talking about, and a small blush rose along her throat.

"I—I noticed you didn't have a lunch today, Sasuke-kun... you haven't had one for the last several weeks. Is it possible you're not feeling well?"

"No," Sasuke replied sharply. "I'm just not hungry."

"Are you too busy with your classes to make a lunch?" Sakura asked carefully. Her index fingers and thumbs formed a steeple in front of her, and she fixed her eyes on her hands as she began to fidget. Sasuke cast a side-long glance to Naruto, who sat beside him. He had a mouthful of ramen, and his chopsticks were poised just above the bowl. He was prodding carefully at the noodles, but Sasuke could tell he was listening. He _did_ feel kind of bad for him... after all, Naruto had been in love with Sakura since the eighth grade, and her crush was wasted on him. He took it in good stride though, and began to stuff his face again, probably in an attempt to look as though he _wasn't_ eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Because—because if that's the case, I wouldn't mind making you a bento..."

"No, but thanks," Sasuke cut in, getting to his feet. "I'm really not hungry. If you'll excuse me, I remember theres something I need to pick up at the library."

Turning sharply on his heel, he ignored the slightly stricken expression on Sakura's face, before exiting the class. He really didn't have anything to go and pick up. He just wasn't comfortable with the situation she had put him in. Raking a hand through his hair, he paced the hall before heading towards the stairs that led to the roof. Perhaps some fresh air would do him some good? Complying with his thoughts, he made his way up the several flights of stairs, the sounds of his footsteps ricocheting off the bare walls. Who knew? Maybe he really _wasn't_ feeling well? The cool wind that greeted him at this altitude was welcoming, and Sasuke closed the door behind him. He advanced towards the rail that outlined the edges of the building, and grasping the cool iron, closed his eyes and tilted his face heavenwards.

_What's wrong with me?_ He questioned, his grip subconsciously tightening on the rail. No answer came to him, and the only sound he had for comfort was the soft whistling of the wind as it ripped over the taller buildings, and cut through the sharp corners that they made. Eyelids opening, he peered up at the ominous clouds that hovered above the city. The wind continued it's assault on his lanky figure, and he remained like that, unmoving, for perhaps five solid minutes before the sound of metal grinding against metal caught his attention. Turning slightly, he looked over his shoulder to see Naruto, closing the door behind him in what appeared to be a cautious manner. Sasuke's lower lip twitched in annoyance at being interrupted, and he debated between one of two things: ignore him and act as if he hadn't heard him, or face him and ask him what the hell he was doing. Choosing the first of the two, he turned back to look below at the street that wasn't too terribly far away. It wasn't very busy, and older people meandered about, window shopping or simply enjoying the cool weather. He wasn't surprised when Naruto spoke, nor was he surprised when his voice was very close to his person.

"You know, she really likes you."

The silence was thick, and Naruto leaned against the rail, his elbow brushing Sasuke's. Looking over, he arched his eyebrows, and Sasuke smirked in an amused way. It was rare that he got to see Naruto serious. So rare that it was almost humorous. Usually. But the questioning look in his eyes, the searching in his gaze as it moved over Sasuke's face, caused his smirk to fall, and he sighed. Leaning back, he used his hands to support himself, fingers clinging to the rail.

"So?"

"So? She still hopes."

"That's not _my _fault," Sasuke quipped, letting his head fall back, "I give her no reason to hope."

"You don't give her reason not to," Naruto replied, just as fast. He sighed, and leaned over the rail, folding his hands together. His blue eyes wandered over the buildings, just as Sasuke's eyes had done moments earlier, before he turned his back from the concrete landscape.

"You need to make her know how you feel," he said carefully, turning his head back to regard Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't in the mood to receive lectures from someone who had just as much difficulty expressing his feelings as he did. Opening his eyes, he lifted his head and his optics narrowed to mere slits. It wasn't his fault if she was too stupid not to get the hint. He certainly didn't promote any feelings of love or companionship when it concerned her. Hell, he was even friendlier to Naruto, for Christ sake.

"What more can I do, aside from ripping her heart out and stomping on it?" Sasuke asked, his tone giving away that he was obviously not amused. And he wasn't. He was tired of playing this game. Leaning forward, he stepped closer to Naruto. He was close enough that the difference in height between them was noticeable, and Naruto had to tilt his head back ever so slightly just to meet his gaze.

There was a silence shared between them, before Sasuke's hand wandered along Naruto's arm, his fingers dancing over the material of his shirt to close around his tie. Winding it around his fist several times, Sasuke ran his thumb along the material before giving a small tug. It was enough to pull Naruto forward, and their noses were nearly touching. He could feel the warmth radiating from Naruto's body.

"If you like her so much," he murmured, his voice dangerously low, "then why don't you tell her, instead of letting me step on her every..." tilting his head, he leaned closer, and he could feel the other boy's breath on his lips, "single..." his mouth whispered over his. It wasn't sexual, but a mere chaste brushing of lips. The touch was so light that Naruto probably wouldn't have even been able to tell if it had happened or not. "day?"

Naruto was still, before he lifted his hands and pulled Sasuke's fingers loose from his tie. A cool wind skirted along the roof, and sent Sasuke's tousled hair and Naruto's shaggy cut into an array of tousled locks. Through a thick mass of tangled black strands, Sasuke caught the momentarily pained expression along Naruto's face, before he himself grew fed up with the situation. Spinning violently on his heel, he shook his head and smoothed his hair behind his ear. Starting for the door, he lifted a hand as he reached the entrance, to stop Naruto from following. Looking over his shoulder, he set his jaw and narrowed his eyes.

"You know it's going to continue," he stated bluntly, "unless you do something about it."

He didn't feel like studying, for once. It was ten thirty, and he was sitting on the floor of his bedroom. Textbooks surrounded him, and he had a notebook spread open in his lap. He was preoccupied with balancing a pencil on his upper lip, and thinking about the... interesting afternoon he'd had with Naruto. He was rather surprised by the way he had acted, although he did not regret doing what he did. There was no real reason as to why he did it, God knew he never had any intention of kissing Naruto—he had just wanted to shut him up, find an excuse to leave—if he wasn't talking, then he had one. And that, by far, had closed his mouth faster than anything else he had ever said or did in the past. Sighing, Sasuke let the pencil fall from his mouth to the floor, where the eraser bounced along the wooden surface, only to roll over by the door, which was open partially, giving a small glimpse of the hall outside.

The door opened then, and Sasuke looked up with mild interest. He was mortified (although he hid it well) to find his brother kneeling to pick up the pencil. His dark eyes flashed as he lifted his gaze, and their eyes locked. Sasuke was frozen in his spot, slouched over his books, and he just knew that his mouth was probably open. It was, for when Itachi extended his hand to return the fallen pencil, his mouth snapped shut so fast that his teeth clicked together. Leaning over, Sasuke retrieved the pencil and sat back in his original spot. Dropping his eyes, he hastily began to skim his notes and the assignment, trying to ignore his brother as he entered the room and closed the door.

"What are you doing home?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound casual. "Don't you have work or something?"

Itachi didn't say a thing, and so Sasuke continued to work on his algebra. He found that when he was nervous, he didn't even need a calculator to crunch numbers. The pencil moved over the paper with a practiced ease, the numbers and answers flowing freely from the tips of his fingers. Itachi stood over him, looking down over his shoulder at his work. There was silence between them, and finally growing irritated with his lack of response, Sasuke slammed his pencil down and turned round in his position to peer up over his shoulder, into his brother's face.

"What?" he snapped irritably, and a small, barely-there smile ghosted along Itachi's lips.

"I'm not going to the wedding."

Sasuke's expression went blank, before his dark brows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean you're not going? You have to—the flights been paid for, as has the hotel—mom and dad won't let you—"

"I've already spoken to them," Itachi cut in coolly. "It's fine."

"Fine?" Sasuke asked, confused. He felt foolish, but then again, Itachi was the only person who had the ability to do that. Lifting his hand, he rubbed the nape of his neck, and his gaze wandered from his brothers, back to the door. Why wouldn't he go to the wedding? It had been a pre-planned thing since August. It was a moderately expensive trip, and they were going to Hokkaido. Their parents wouldn't simply let him bail last minute, would they? Not unless it was for a very, very good reason.

"Why aren't you going?" he asked, closing his textbooks. He didn't feel like doing homework now. He would do it later. After all, he was sure he wouldn't be scolded too terribly if he showed up with simply one or two questions unfinished. It happened to other students all of the time, did it not?

"The arrangements are..." Itachi paused, and his eyes wandered over the contents of Sasuke's dresser. Running his tongue over his lips, he smirked before shaking his head. "inconvenient."

"Inconvenient?" Sasuke queried, getting to his feet. As he rose, he dusted off the t-shirt that he was wearing, before tilting his head back to look into Itachi's eyes. This wasn't something he indulged in regularly, particularly because of the blush that consumed is face and throat whenever he did, but he was filled with curiosity and a slight...disappointment?... upon hearing his declaration. Crossing his arms over his chest, he frowned, and jerked his head away as Itachi lifted a hand and jabbed his fingers into his forehead.

"Don't worry about it," he said dismissively, "it's not your business, I just thought you'd like to know."

Turning to leave, he stepped over the pile of books that had surrounded Sasuke, before reaching for the door. Frowning, Sasuke stepped forward as well, and reached out a hand. His fingers curled around the material of Itachi's shirt, and he gave a small tug back, and Itachi stopped moving forward. He did not turn to face him, but his advanced towards the door ceased. With a sigh, Itachi lifted his eyes to the ceiling. Sasuke's grip on his shirt tightened, and the other looked over his shoulder.

"What?"

"You tell me it isn't my business," Sasuke bit out, "but you're making it my business."

**Authors Note: **

**First part of a two-shot. I promise there will be more ItachixSasuke in the next chapter (obviously xD). Uhm, as you can tell, it's an AU and I tried to make it as realistic as possible. Sure, they aren't fighting, kick-ass ninjas, but I've tried to keep them in character to the best of my ability, and the relationships (mostly, aside from a few obvious alterations) are still relatively the same. Read and review if you like it please! Thanks. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

** Sayuri: Danke für Lesen, und es wird länger als zwei Kapitel sein. ;;**

This will be longer than a two-shot. I actually have developed more of a story than just smut, which is what it was initially going to be ( xD; ) so although it will be longer, I hope you guys still like it.  


--

As soon as the words had passed through his lips, Sasuke knew it was a mistake. Itachi wasn't particularly violent, but when he was provoked or challenged, he did have a tendency to get mean. He'd never really physically harmed Sasuke so much as spit on his ego and stomp it into the dust. He was good at that, especially since the younger of the Uchiha siblings was living in the older, more successful shadow already. His confidence, despite all his efforts to show otherwise, was very fragile. It wasn't uncommon for Itachi to expose this, and use it to his advantage. Considering the way the boy had so viciously hissed his words, he would no doubt be pissed. Setting his jaw, Sasuke's fingers continued to grip the material of Itachi's shirt, even as he turned to face him, dark onyx eyes narrowed to mere slits.

"I fail to see how," he replied stoically, his gaze dropping to the slender hand that was clutching onto his person. A dark eyebrow rose in question, before he lifted a hand to brush away the tightly clinging digits. Stepping closer to Sasuke, he kicked the books aside, and they fluttered noisily to the other end of the room. Sasuke managed to hide the small grimace as he heard pages tearing, and instead focused on the cool, frightening smile of his brother as he came nearer. The boy planted himself firmly where he stood, and tilted his head back to regard his older sibling with fire in his eyes. He wouldn't show weakness here, not now.

"You know damned well," he sneered, but he found himself suddenly backing up. It wasn't because he feared the taller figure that was coming steadily closer, but more because Sasuke found that the closer he came, the more his body reacted. And there was something in Itachi's eyes that made the hairs on the back of his neck raise--made his body instinctively retreat. His shoulder blades bumped into the wall, and his hands pressed along the smooth surface firmly to ground himself. Itachi had stopped his advance, and he stood mere inches from him. They were so close--_so_ close. He could feel the heat coming from his body. A flash of blond hair and an immature grin swam through his mind, and he frowned as Naruto flickered before his eyes. Momentarily confused, he forgot where he was, and he nearly lost his composure when cool fingers ran along his forehead, slipping under the bangs that swept along the skin. His head hit the wall as Itachi pushed his skull backwards, and he tilted his cranium upwards to elevate some of the discomfort accumulating at the base of his neck.

"Maybe I don't know?" Itachi asked, his voice dangerously low. A faint smirk was dancing along his lips, and Sasuke realized then just how close their mouths were.

"You know I don't care," Sasuke seethed, inching to the side ever so slowly. Itachi's grip on his forehead tightened, and his free hand lifted to rest on the wall beside Sasuke's face. His eyes were burning with some kind of fury, and although he hadn't figured out what it was yet, Sasuke was aware that he was in deep. Of all the times to see his brother, why did it have to be now? Had Itachi really come home so late, when their parents were both out, to tell him this? That he was ditching the wedding, because he didn't feel like going? With a renewed anger and some semblance of the self he usually portrayed, Sasuke gave a small, haughty shove at Itachi's shoulders. An attempt to create some space between them, for the younger Uchiha was starting to find it hard to breath.

"Then why are you getting so upset?" Itachi quipped, amusement dripping like poison from his voice. His thumb ran along the line of Sasuke's eyebrow, and he chuckled deeply, darkly. "You're so weak," he murmured, tilting his head. His eyelids drooped some, and he leaned closer, ignoring Sasuke's attempt to distance himself. "So easy to read."

"Don't be such a fucking prick!" Sasuke yelled suddenly. His voice cracked from the strain in his shoulders as he gave a violent shove to Itachi's torso. The other allowed himself to be propelled backwards, barely stumbling, before regaining his balance. He smoothed back his hair, before giving a soft shake of his head. Sasuke's body was convulsed in shivers now, despite his attempt to remain cool. He often managed to maintain a stoic, indifferent attitude around Itachi. But that was when he kept his distance. He wasn't used to such close contact... and it wasn't simply close proximity, it was more intimate than that.

"I don't give a shit what you do," Sasuke continued, his voice thankfully, more steady than he felt. "But just because you hate your own family, you should at least honor someone else's by appearing at their wedding. Especially when they invited you there in the first damned place!"

"What makes you think I give a shit about honor?" Itachi laughed, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "What gives you any reason to think I would do something like that? I don't see how it will benefit me. It's a waste of my time."

Sasuke's pulse was racing. Whether it was from their close encounter or the adrenaline coursing through him because of anger, he didn't know. He mustered up the best glare he could summon, given he was quite shaken, and stalked over to his books. Kneeling down, he began to pick up the ones that looked like they'd suffered the most. His Japanese History textbook was torn at the spine, and as he lifted it from the floor, several pages floated carelessly down onto the wooden paneling. He honestly had difficulty deciphering his brother. He never showed this side unless he was with him--unless they were alone. He rarely spoke, and whenever he did, it was only words of hatred that stung Sasuke more than the many slaps he'd received from their father. He was always so confused, how he could love someone who hated him so much. He had questioned himself many times, whether it was an obligatory love, or whether it was in fact, lust. He was a teenager after all--everyone was always going on about raging hormones. Perhaps even the great Uchiha Sasuke could fall victim to this as well?"

Brushing off the notion, Sasuke collected his damaged books and deposited them onto the desk that sat just below his window. The blinds were drawn, and he was thankful, for he did not want to see his reflection at the moment. He could still sense Itachi's presence in the room, and looking over his shoulder, he allowed his face to drain of all emotion, and their eyes met. They stared at one another for what seemed hours, before Itachi parted his lips to say something. As he did, the front door on the main floor slammed closed, and their mother called up from the base of the stairs,

"Itachi? Is that you, are you home?"

Blinking in a distracted manner, Itachi seemed as if he was going to ignore their mother's question, when a loud thump-thump-thump alerted both siblings that she was making her way up the stairs. Muttering a small 'fuck', Itachi turned just as the door opened, and a breathless looking woman smoothed back her hair. Her dark eyes wandered from Itachi to Sasuke, who swallowed and willed the scarlet rising along his throat to vanish. Itachi's face had cooled from its previous expression; the smirk gone, the malice in his eyes non-existent. He even greeted their mother with a somewhat welcoming smile. She returned it if not nervously, and her gaze fluttered back to Sasuke.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked quietly, her eyes then dropping to the floor. "I just saw your car in the driveway, and I didn't know why you were home--we had no notice of your arrival."

"I was just telling Sasuke about the wedding," Itachi said firmly. It wasn't a cold voice, but it was detached nonetheless. Detached and distant, and Sasuke felt frustration boil up inside of him. He would really rather have the angry, seething Itachi he had witnessed several moments earlier than this lying, cool and unemotional vessel that pretended to be his brother. Fingers curling into fists, Sasuke turned to his mother.

"You're not going to just let him do this, are you?" he asked with an incredulous tone. "I mean for God's sake, this is a _wedding_."

"Well he is an adult dear," his mother replied, obviously becoming uncomfortable with the situation. She began to back out of the room, and she did not lift her eyes from the floor. Sasuke never really raised his voice to his mother; she never scolded him when he did, either. He was nearly as bad as his brother when it came to stoicism, and he had just experienced first-hand how frightening it could be when someone like that blew up in your face. This didn't keep him from getting angrier though, and he stepped forward, ignoring his brother's presence in the room. Yanking the door open, he pulled it back so that his mother had nothing to hide behind. His eyes flashed menacingly, and his nails bit into the wooden frame on the edge of the door's structure.

"He's an adult," she stammered again, "and well, he does have his studies to look after, Sasuke."

"What about me?" Sasuke asked. "I have school too! At least he has somewhere to go if Father comes home in a bad mood--I have to put up with his shit!"

"Watch your language!" his mother said suddenly, and she seemed to regret saying this instantly. Her fingers curled around one another, and she shook her head, lowering her face from view. Stepping back further out into the hallway, she turned her back and began to shuffle towards the stairs. "I think I'll go put the groceries away," she muttered shakily, her small hands grasping for the banister. "You two carry on; don't mind me. I'll be in the kitchen if I'm needed."

Sasuke stood there staring at the space where their mother had stood. He could feel Itachi behind him, but he was far from caring. His fists clenched and unclenched as he tried to calm his breathing. What was it about Itachi that he loved? What was it about Itachi that made him act so different around him? He was cold, mentally abusive, apathetic, and seemed to have no emotional attachment to him whatsoever. He had long ago forced himself to forget the image of his brother at the age of thirteen; the times they had spent together before their father had started bearing down on him about a good education. The times when they would be with one another easily, and talk and the times when Sasuke actually felt loved. Now, he felt like something their father was using as a means of boasting. He was often telling anyone he could of Itachi's current situation, and he was always quick to follow with; "And Sasuke is definitely following in his footsteps!"

It had crossed his mind more than once that they were both only tools. Tools to show their father's success. Not only was he an amazing businessmen, but he had a beautiful wife and two intelligent sons, a nice home, and a weekly salary larger than the price of a new, brand-name car.

He was startled out of his thoughts when cool fingertips slid underneath the hem of his shirt, and wandered up to curl around a sharp hip bone. With a small tug, Itachi pulled Sasuke back against his front, and lowering his mouth, he brushed it along the nape of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke was very _very_ still, and swallowed when his brother's breath whispered along his hairline.

"Keep that up and you'll get the shit kicked out of you," he murmured, before pushing the boy away from him. Sasuke stumbled forward, but his fingers caught his door frame in time to keep himself from falling down completely. Lifting his head, he blew several strands of dark hair out of his eyes before shooting a glare towards Itachi. The look he received was one of mild amusement, and his brother stepped across the threshold to his room and turned towards the stairs. He didn't say a word as he descended them, and Sasuke didn't ask any questions. Re-entering his room, he slammed the door so hard that the window panes rattled. His back pressed flat against the wooden surface, his knees buckled and he slid along its length. Closing his eyes once he was seated on the floor, he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

He hadn't meant to lose his composure, but it had upset him. He knew the real reason that Itachi wasn't going to the wedding. He would keep telling himself it was just because he didn't want to, but he knew in the back of his mind, his conscience, that it was because he was going. Itachi couldn't stand him, and although Sasuke put up the false pretence that he felt the exact same way, it was a lie. And it was turning into one he was finding harder and harder to keep up.

()

As he had predicted, the wedding was far from enjoyable. He wasn't particularly fond of the first part, but the reception was what got to Sasuke the most. He could honestly think of better things to do than waste an evening in a hall full of loud, drunk people dancing and eating until they were ready to split at the seams. But then again, he reasoned that this was most likely due to his rather anti-social, introverted personality. And so he was content, or so he feigned, to sit at the table he had shared (awkwardly) with his parents, nursing a glass of wine while they danced on the floor with the bride and groom. He had barely managed to keep a grimace of disgust from slipping onto his features, and he finished off his glass in a single gulp. Why had he even bothered to come? He was good at lying, he could have just pretended to be sick at the hotel; no doubt his father would be disappointed, angry even, but he really could care less. He would rather take a physical beating than suffer the long; many hours of mental torture he knew lay ahead. It was roughly eight O'clock; the reception had begun around seven.

Kill me now, God. He pleaded, slouching back into his chair. His dark eyes gazed around the large hall with little interest, and he waited for something to strike him. Maybe a knife to come flying towards his head. But alas, when nothing did happen, he groaned. His misery was cut short however when his eyes fell upon the nearly full bottle of wine that was stationed in the center of his table. Trying to appear nonchalant, the teenager poured himself another glass and took a rueful sip. The taste was bitter and he wasn't particularly fond of it, but he mused that after a few more sips, he would grow accustomed to it. And he did.

()

The Uchiha wasn't really aware of the time, but he knew for certain that the dance floor was definitely spinning. He had come back from the bathroom after having washed his face--Sasuke felt uncomfortably hot in the black pants and dress shirt his mother had forced him to wear--and he'd stumbled back to his table, only to slide into his chair and fall forward. His mother, who had taken a break from dancing, was sitting there upon his return, and she set down her glass of wine when his forehead hit the table. She called his name, and he didn't bother to answer--his eyelids were suddenly very heavy. And, he found, if he concentrated very hard, the music didn't seem so loud anymore. Nor was it as annoying.

"Sasuke?" his mother asked again, giving him a soft shake. "Sasuke? Sasuke, what is _wrong_ with you?"

Once again, he didn't bother to answer, and he was about to slip into blessed unconsciousness when a heavy hand fell upon his shoulder. Eyes opening partially, he looked up through his lashes, but couldn't make out the hazy figure that was speaking to his mother. He was about to open his mouth to say something, when a strong arm encircled his waist and jerked him to his feet. The unannounced motion caused him to sway, and, equilibrium disturbed, Sasuke stumbled off to the side. The arm kept him from falling though, and he was well aware of several curious glances he received.

"I'll take him back to the Hotel. Where is it?"

His mother murmured a quick response, and sent a nervous glance to Sasuke. He felt his lips curl up in a lazy smile, and he lifted a hand in a slight wave.

"How much has he had to drink?"

"I don't know--" his mother replied, her eyes falling to his glass. "We said he could have a glass at dinner, and then we started dancing..."

"Well I'll take him back to the hotel and make sure he eats something."

"Don't let him fall asleep," she replied hastily.

There was a pause in response, before the person who was holding him replied, and began to tug Sasuke towards the exit. Sasuke didn't protest much, but he found it rather bothersome to lift his feet. Eyes narrowed, he tried to focus on the face of the person who was dragging him outside and away from the hot room. Cool air hit his face as they stepped outside of the hall, and Sasuke sighed in relief before letting out a small groan. The movements stopped, and he slumped up against a brick wall, his fingers grappling for something to hold onto. His knees gave out, and he slowly slid down to his heels. Resting his forehead in his hands, he took a deep breath and swayed before slumping back with his rump on the ground. Lifting his face, he opened his eyes and found that the world had momentarily stopped spinning. He was surprised and somewhat horrified to see Itachi look back down at him with an unreadable expression. Trying to call forth a sneer, the Uchiha couldn't manage more than a snort, and he pressed himself up against the wall.

"Get up," Itachi ordered. "I'm taking you to the hotel."

"I'm fine here."

"I'm only saying it once." Itachi snapped coolly, but his eyes narrowed.

Sasuke didn't reply, and simply settled for crossing his arms, and tearing his gaze away from irritated eyes. The silence between them was a long one, and although Sasuke hadn't heard him leave, there were no movements to indicate whatsoever that Itachi was still present. Curiously, he turned his head back but immediately regretted it as soon as the ground lost it's focus. He felt as if he was spinning again, but this time it was so violent that his stomach began to churn. Leaning to the side, he pressed his forehead against the cool cement of the sidewalk. This felt a little better, and he was content to just lay there peacefully, his body growing heavy, and his eyes closing. But Itachi, who seemed to still be there (a very bothersome thing to the younger prodigy at the moment) would have none of it, and grabbing him by the upper arm, hoisted him none-too-kindly to his feet. From then, he was dragged to the curb, where his brother flagged down a taxi.

Sasuke had closed his eyes for fear of becoming sick again, and when they were finally in the hotel suite, he was surprised. The door closed behind him, and he felt Itachi pulling his jacket off of his shoulders. Stumbling forward, Sasuke groaned and reached for the bed. Itachi grabbed his wrist and spun him around on his feet. His back hit the wall, as did his head, and he soon found himself _very _close--if he were not so drunk, he would have probably been uncomfortable--to his brother.

"You're not sleeping," was muttered, and in Sasuke's hazed mind, he wondered exactly _why_ he wasn't allowed to.

"I'm tired," Sasuke replied simply, and let his head fall back against the wall. His eyelids drooped, and annoyance rose inside him as Itachi's hand closed around his throat. Eyes opening, he struggled a moment to narrow his gaze, and pleased that he could focus on his features, let out a small, irritated groan.

"Let go," he demanded, a hand slowly finding its way to rest on Itachi's. His fingers fastened onto his older brother's, and he struggled to pull the constricting hand away from his neck. It was rather uncomfortable, and the wall behind his back felt as if it was beginning to fall away.

His struggles were silenced as a pair of warm lips descended upon his. He complied to the kiss immediately, and surrendered to the brute force of his older brother as he rammed him back into the wall once more. He didn't mind this and instead, he retaliated by biting the other's lower lip. Hard enough to draw blood, and he did so, licking his own lips as the coppery liquid dribbled along his tongue. Itachi let out a snarl, and his grip on Sasuke's throat tightened. Sasuke traced the outline of Itachi's tongue with his own, and pushed back with just as much force against his brother as the other invaded his mouth. His fingernails bit into the skin of Itachi's hand as they continued to ravage one another, and when Itachi pulled away, Sasuke nearly complained.

To his credit, he didn't, and simply glared at Itachi. He was breathing harder than he had been before, and Itachi rested his forehead against Sasuke's. His grip did not relent on his throat however, and Sasuke was more than happy to keep a firm hold on Itachi's hand. They stayed like that for several minutes, and Sasuke's mind struggled to comprehend what had just happened. They had _kissed_. They had just _kissed_. It was fair to say it was far from brotherly-behind it there had been tension and aggressiveness, and although Sasuke's mind was still very hazy, he thought he also felt a sort of restrained lust. His cheeks felt very warm, and he shifted his position, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his shoulder blades. Itachi seemed to read this, and he pulled him away from the wall. Sasuke's grip on the other's hand faltered and he swayed to the side. He would have pitched forward and hit the floor had Itachi's arm not wrapped around his waist, and Sasuke let out a strange, strangled noise when his airway was cleared and his brother's hands fell to his hips.

"How much did you have to drink, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, and his hands moved to pull Sasuke's shirt out from the waistband of his pants. Sasuke's mind went blank as he did this, and he nearly went slack in Itachi's arms. What was going on?

"I don't know," he said irritably. He honestly couldn't remember. He had had a few glasses before he'd just started downing the entire bottle. He hadn't noticed his state until he'd stood up to go to the bathroom and nearly fell back down again. The floor was still spinning now, and the only thing from keeping him from falling was his brother.

"Why do you care?" he asked thoughtfully after a moment. "And why the hell are you _here_?" he sneered, turning to look over his shoulder. Itachi said nothing, but proceeded to work on unbuttoning his shirt. Sasuke lifted his hands and made a weak attempt to yank his fingers away. He stumbled forward and sank ungracefully to his knees, clutching the bedspread on one of the beds in the room. He yanked it off in an attempt to keep himself balanced, and simply settled for falling onto his side, and pulling it over him. It was a half-hearted attempt at giving himself some cover, and although the floor was hard, the warmth radiating from the blanket, although stifling, was comforting in a way that Itachi's cold hands were not.

"You are a fucking idiot," Itachi said simply, dropping to his knees beside Sasuke. Sasuke snarled when Itachi yanked the covers off of his shivering body, and the older gripped his shoulders before pushing him onto his back. Sasuke frowned and did not fear showing his irritation at having been disturbed. Flexing his fingers, he arched his back and extended his arms to push at Itachi's shoulders. His head was beginning to hurt, and he didn't want to put up with this right now. Itachi had to know that. He hadn't meant to get drunk in the first place, and this was _not_ what he wanted to be doing.

Itachi brushed away Sasuke's struggles, and laced their fingers together. He yanked his arms up above his head and leaned forward, pinning the boys hands down firmly against the floor. Lifting a leg, Sasuke brought it up to kick at Itachi, but he in turn swung a leg over his side and straddled the younger's hips. The cold warning in his eyes would have made Sasuke think twice about his actions were he sober, but at the moment he just wanted to get something to drink, and go to sleep. He continued to writhe underneath the other, doing nothing more than tiring himself out, and he let out an angry growl when he quickly discovered he wasn't really doing anything.

"Get off!" he yelled eventually, when it became apparent that Itachi wasn't going to move.

"What are you going to do?" Itachi quipped with little amusement, leaning down over him. Their mouths were inches apart, and with Sasuke's struggling, their lips brushed several times. Sasuke was panting by now, and he grimaced when Itachi smirked against his mouth. "You're drunk, _little_ brother," he said mockingly, his voice dropping to a mere whisper. "And even if you weren't, you couldn't do anything about it. Not when you want it."

"I don't," Sasuke hissed, giving a persistent tug on his arms.

"What kind of twisted mind do you have, Sasuke?" Itachi whispered against his jaw, and he traced his lips along his skin. Sasuke jerked away from the touch, and resumed his kicking. Itachi didn't let this bother him, and he simply looked up from his spot at Sasuke's throat. He let go of Sasuke's hands, and began pulling the remaining buttons of his shirt apart, exposing a large expanse of pale skin. Sasuke's struggles became verbal, and he was quieted when Itachi pressed his mouth against his for a second time. He was not as quick to comply to this kiss as he had been the first, but he consented eventually when he realized that he could move his arms.

He was surprised when cool air hit his chest, and Itachi pushed the material off of his front with what appeared to be impatience. Sasuke pushed against Itachi's shoulders again as his hands began to wander down his exposed sides, and Itachi in turn bit his lip. It wasn't as painful as it could have been--more like a warning. He continued his struggles however, and without notice, the pads of Itachi's thumbs brushed over his nipples. A warmth swam through his nerves at the contact, and Sasuke nearly pressed himself up against Itachi for more contact. He could feel Itachi smile against his lips, and he bit back a groan when he did it again.

"What's this?" Itachi murmured against his mouth, letting his fingers splay out along Sasuke's chest. Sasuke failed to answer for fear of letting out some sort of strangled moan, and Itachi seemed to realize this, for he bent his head down to his collarbone and ran his teeth along the heated flesh. Hissing out a string of curses, Sasuke shoved at Itachi, although it noticeably lacked the previous energy his other struggles had possessed. This couldn't be happening, could it? He had to be more intoxicated than he'd originally deduced. He was unsure of how much one had to drink in order to hallucinate something like this--have it feel so real--but he had taken in a lot of alcohol, and he'd never really been drunk before. Was he dying?

As Itachi's tongue traced along his skin and lapped at a nipple, he clenched his teeth, and fisted his hands in his hair. He needed to figure a way out of this. If this was an illusion, he could just make it disappear, right? Closing his eyes, he willed with all his thoughts--although it was proving to be rather distracting as Itachi's mouth continued to venture downwards--but to his irritation and dawning agitation, nothing was happening. Well...something was definitely happening, but not what he wanted. And then...

A peculiar feeling began to build inside of his stomach, and if it were not for the fact that Sasuke was more than legally intoxicated, he probably would have been able to distinguish between the growing ache in his lower belly and the nausea that was beginning to work its way up his body. Trying to prop himself up on his elbows, the younger Uchiha failed rather miserably at this, and slipped. His head hit the carpeted flooring and stars swam along his vision, before he let out a breathy groan. It wasn't one of pleasure however, and he gave a desperate shove at Itachi's shoulders before rolling onto his side. Scrambling onto his knees, he swayed before lifting his gaze. The entire room was moving, and the alcohol combined with the sudden movement distorted his equilibrium horribly.

"Itachi," he bit out as large hands closed around his narrow hips, "Itachi--let go. I'm going to..."

Bile rose in his throat, and he gave another shove before scrambling to his feet. He nearly fell onto the first bed on his way to the bathroom, and he clipped his elbow on the counter as he made his way to the toilet. His knees buckled as dry heaves wracked his small frame, before everything he'd eaten that day, including all the beverages he'd consumed, came rushing up his throat, out his mouth and into the porcelain bowl. His shirt had slipped from his shoulders in his efforts to make it to the bathroom, and he shuddered as cool air washed over his back. Goose flesh rose along his shoulder blades, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when a warm pair of lips descended upon the nape of his neck. Any arousal he had felt before was gone, and he felt only a lingering dizziness from the alcohol, which he'd assumed had now more or less left his system.

Head lolling to the side as Itachi pulled him back from the toilet, a distant flushing was heard, before water trickled along his lips. Sasuke's eyelids fluttered as a warm cloth was pressed against his mouth, and he let out an irritated groan of protest when he was pulled to his feet.

"This is why you don't get shitfaced," Itachi murmured against his ear, before he threw him down on the bed. "Especially when you have no alcohol tolerance. Anyone could do anything to you and you wouldn't be able to stop it."

"Asshole," Sasuke sneered, pulling himself onto his elbows, "I can take care of myself perfectly fine."

"Didn't seem that way to me, little brother."

Opening his mouth to protest, a grunt was all that escaped his lips as Itachi leaned over and pressed his back firmly against the mattress.

The hand splayed over his chest did not move, and instead, the older leaned closer with one knee resting on the edge of the bed to support himself.

"But then again, I'm not just anyone, am I Sasuke?"

It was probably the booze (what was left of it) that was still circulating throughout his system, but Sasuke's entire face grew warm as his brother laid down the truth. Of course he had to know. Itachi wasn't stupid, and although Sasuke did make great efforts to hide his feelings from anyone, Itachi had lived with him for so long...he knew all of his habits by now, and he could read the damned kid like a book. Something nobody else seemed to be able to do. Which was one of the many things that got under his skin.

"Why the hell did you come?" Sasuke bit out, desperately needing a change of topic. "You told me you weren't coming."

"Is that why you downed an entire bottle of wine by yourself?"

"Answer the fucking question."

"Not until you answer mine."

"What else was I supposed to do?" sneered Sasuke, "Have a great time like everyone else?"

His chest was heaving with anger, and with a rough shove demonstrating more strength than he had shown earlier, Sasuke got to his knees and pointed an angry finger at Itachi.

"I didn't drink because you didn't come, I drank because our parents hate each other. They hate each other, I was stuck there with people I hate, and my asshole brother was out god knows where doing god knows what!"

"You sound like you were worrying about me, Sasuke," Itachi said in a mocking tone, a smirk coming to play along his lips. "I'd be careful if I were you, it sounds almost as if you care."

"I don't," Sasuke bit out perhaps a bit too quickly than he should have. "I don't give a shit about you. You can g fuck yourself."

With an unexpected movement, Itachi pulled his entire body onto the bed. Sasuke's reflexes were still too sluggish from the alcohol, and he was not able to avoid his brother's hand as it shot out to close around his forearm. Pulling him forward, Itachi manipulated the momentum so that he was able to jerk Sasuke's slight frame forward, and he twisted him around so that he was once more on his back. With this new-found position, Itachi applied all of his weight onto Sasuke's wrists, and pinning him there, leaned down to press a chaste but lingering kiss atop Sasuke's forehead.

"I could," he said thoughtfully, but then a wicked smile crossed his angular features, and he shifted his hips ever so slightly. It wasn't a bold move, but they were close enough so that with the movement, their hips aligned. Perfectly. Sasuke, stiff now, dropped his gaze before lifting it back up with a haughty, guarded expression. "But why would I fuck myself, when you're here?"


	3. Chapter 3

** Sayuri: Deutsch ist fein. - Und danke (t?) wieder. **

**Everyone who has reviewed so far:**** Wow, I'm wicked glad you guys let me in on your opinions! I really appreciate it, and it gave me motivation to hurry the hell up and edit/write this next chapter. Enjoy! **

**ps; I apologize. I don't write good smut. m( )m **

**RATED M FOR INCEST/LEMON. **

--

Several things were running through Sasuke's mind at the time, and one of them was that this situation was _definitly_ getting out of hand. Not only was he completely powerless to stop Itachi, but his mind was still processing the fact that this was not his imagination. No, it was real. It was happening. And Sasuke found himself wondering if Itachi was the one who had perhaps had one too many drinks. Otherwise, why...? He knew that his brother didn't give a damn about him--the only reason he could come up with at the present time for him doing this, was because he knew it would torment him. Itachi had always been a sick bastard, and to go this far for the sake of his own amusement wouldn't be much of a surprise to the younger Uchiha.

"No," was all Sasuke managed to hiss, before a long, warm hand began to lazily creep up along his belly. Itachi's fingers left a burning, unsatisified feeling along his exposed skin, and despite himself, the boy's breath hitched when he lowered his mouth. Their faces were close, and their breaths mingled together as black eyes bore into one another. Sasuke's questioning, and Itachi... his expression as usual, unreadable.

The warmth accumlating in his lower belly was not quelled by the pressure of Itachi's hips resting against his. It was unfair that he could put him in a position like this. Sasuke had been stupid. He could tell by the _look_ on Itachi's face that not only was this a game to him, but Sasuke was doing a piss poor job at winning it. Despite what he may have told him, what he may have told their parents, it was painfully obvious now that Itachi had been lying about it. He'd had no intentions of missing this family gathering--he was a respectable student, and believed to be rather intelligent, the type of person with a bright future. Not only that but since their father was very influential in the business world, for a person in Itachi's situation, it would be almost _rude_ to do what he had claimed he was going to do.

"Tell me how much you hate me." he whispered, and shock reverberated throughout Sasuke's entire body. His mind went blank at this request, and their current close proximity was forgotten. Making such a demand was cruel. Offhandedly, he would possess no qualms with muttering his detest for his brother. But he could detect the sincerity in Itachi's words, and he no doubt expected it in Sasuke's response. And when Sasuke took more time than he needed to reply, a grin befell the other's previously solemn expression, and he closed the gap between their mouths, reminding the younger sibling of where they were.

The kiss was not brutal like Sasuke had expected, and he was met with an almost yeilding mouth. He found it extremley difficult not to allow his tongue to be coaxed between the other's lips, and he would have commended himself for keeping his mouth closed, but Itachi rocked against his clothed hips and he gasped. Itachi did not fail to take this to his advantage, and he pressed his tongue against the boy's upper lip, slyly almost, before proceeding inside. Their kissing turned into something along the lines of a war then. Sasuke struggled for dominance, although it was hard given his current position, and Itachi showed no signs of allowing Sasuke to take over. Instead, he drove his tongue deeper, exploring his mouth with fervor. Sasuke managed to pull away and once his mind had cleared some, frantically fought Itachi off of him. He had always wondered what this would be like in all honesty, but to actually have it happening was an entirely different thing as opposed to his imagination. Not only that, but he had just _thrown up_ for God's sakes. How could Itachi even _think_ of doing something so... disgusting?

Once he had managed to wiggle himself from underneath his brother's body, Sasuke wiped his mouth with the heel of his palm, before yanking up the shirt that he had been wearing. It had slipped down his arms, and had been exposing far more skin than he would have liked. A warm flush washed over his pale flesh as hungry eyes swept over his body, before Itachi moved forward once more. Sasuke couldn't conceal the yelp that escaped his lips when the momentum of Itachi's body colliding with his sent them both over the edge of the bed. A dark head of hair hit the floor, momentarily sending Sasuke into a daze. As the dots cleared from his vision, he was mildly surprised--slightly horrified--to find that Itachi had constructed a make-shift rope out of his loosened shirt. He flexed his fingers, the veins greedily seeking blood as the circulation was cut off in his hands. They were tied up above his head, and the sleeves were fastened quite tightly to one of the legs of the bed they had just fallen off of.

"What the fuck Itachi," he muttered, giving a violent yank of his arms. He was rewarded by a burning sensation as the material raked against his sensitive skin, and he cast an irritated glance to his older brother, who was looking over his handy work with a sick expression of satisfaction. This was enough to make Sasuke's temper boil over, and he would have held his tongue, but the alcohol that still remained in his system helped to dull the more sensible part of his mind.

"You _like_ this, don't you? You're disgusting!"

Itachi's amusement was gone in an instant, and Sasuke _did_ regret the words he'd uttered when he found himself once more face to face with him. Except this time, he looked pissed off. His body jerked when Itachi's hand began to run the length of his thigh, and he shot a panicked look downwards before lifting his gaze back up to meet the other's. Itachi had an irritated look in his eyes, but the smile that was slowly claiming dominance over his semi-swollen lips (from kissing _me_, Sasuke thought) resembled something along the lines of a malcious smirk. Without warning, long fingers curled around Sasuke's clothed erection, and the bound youth had to forcefully bite back a moan by digging his teeth into his lower lip. The smirk that Itachi was wearing grew, and he lowered his mouth to Sasuke's ear as he gave another languid stroke upwards.

"How can you say I'm disgusting when you're just as hard as I am?"

The words didn't really register in Sasuke's mind. Something warm was running along his chin--he briefly wondered if it was spit or blood, but he lost his train of thought when Itachi continued to lazily run his palm along the length of his clothed member. The friction from his pants and underwear felt sinfully delicious against his extremley sensitive arousal, and a soft pant slid passed his lips before he could register that it was even close to escaping his mouth. If Itachi kept this up... he didn't know what was going to happen. And as expected, Itachi did not relent with his hand like he hoped (or did he?) he would, and the warmth that was beginning to bubble inside of Sasuke's lower belly grew steadily warmer. Fingers clenching as he yanked his hands against his bindings, Sasuke fought the notion to just give up and blame his weak resolve on the alchohol.

"It feels good doesn't it?"

Sasuke swallowed and closed his eyes. They were as tight as he could get them, and small balls of light were beginning to formulate along his closed lids. His toes curled when Itachi squeezed his cock, almost as if he were searching for an answer, and despite himself Sasuke uttered a small, strained; "Uh-huh."

"I always knew you were a slut," the older proceeded conversationally, as if he _weren't_ jacking off his younger brother. "I guess you wouldn't be surprised if I were to tell you I was expecting this kind of reaction."

So he had planned this? Most of it made sense now, and Sasuke realized that Itachi had known he would have gotten himself in trouble, somehow at the reception. He was distracted though by his earlier comment, almost hurt even, and he briefly wondered what had _ever _led Itachi to believe he was a slut, let alone be anything _near _permiscuous. He had fooled around with a few girls sure, but he had made sure that it wasn't anything serious. For fuck sakes, he was still a virgin. Head spinning, he pressed his face into the side of his arm as Itachi relentlessly stroked him further and further towards the edge. Biting back a moan, in its stead Sasuke snapped, "I'm --ahh, drunk--what's your excuse?"

Itachi didn't like this remark. Sasuke's stomach curled at the look on his face, and were Itachis grip on his erection not so firm, he probably would have lost it all together. He didn't know if it _was _the booze that was making him like this--normally he would take the verbal abuse from his brother. Perhaps it was because he wasn't willing to accept the fact that what he was saying was true. If Itachi were to ask him to do _anything_ right there, he would do it, no questions asked. But secretly, Sasuke had always wanted to please Itachi, to impress him. As the years went on though, he simply learned that a cold facade was the best way to avoid conflict. And, socializing in general. Unfortunatly, this also meant taking all of the bullshit that his brother chose to throw at him. And, given his current circumstances, Sasuke really was in no place to be issuing insults and implications at Itachi.

"You try too hard little brother," Itachi chided, and his hand slipped away from Sasuke.

He nearly whimpered.

"It's so obvious that you try to hide everything. But what you don't realize is that I can read you like a book."

Leaning over him so that he had to support his weight with his hands, Itachi pressed a firm kiss to the underside of Sasuke's jaw. Trailing his lips along his throat, he smiled against the shell of his ear. Sasuke shivered, and he could feel Itachi's smile grow against his skin.

"I always could."

The sound of buttons popping was so distant that it took a moment to realize what was happening. Itachi was undoing his pants. He was going to _take them off_.

Struggling ensued, and despite his rageing hard-on, Sasuke fought as Itachi tried to rip them from his legs. It was a rather difficult feit, as Itachi had the advantage not only because of the fact that he was tied up, but because he was stronger than him as well. It didn't take much to pin his hips down and yank the trousers off. They were discarded in a messy pile by the opposite bed, and Sasuke let out a hiss when his fingers curled beneath the elastisized waistband of his boxers. In a sick, twisted sense, Sasuke wanted this to happen. He wanted to fuck Itachi. The only problem with this was that he knew his attraction to his brother went deeper than just a need for physical closeness. But it would be okay of he pretended otherwise, wouldn't it?

In his mind, he couldn't at that present moment and time, deduce any reason for it not being alright. Besides, who had to know? He highly doubted--no, he _knew_ Itachi wouldn't tell anyone. He never spoke much, and when he did decide to give his company the pleasure of his words, they were never about his sex life. Uchiha Itachi didn't fuck and tell. It just didn't suit his character. But then again... he was acting _much_ different from his usual cynical, narssistic and distant self tonight

.

It wasn't every day that he tied him to the leg of a bed and gave him a hand job.

Which brought him back to the events currently taking place. Blinking, Sasuke was surprised he'd drifted in his thoughts. He was also surprised to find that his boxers were down at his ankles, and Itachi was nowhere in sight. Anxiousness washed over him, and the struggle to free himself from his bindings began anew. This entire situation was retarded--how could he have let himself get this far? He would be humiliated for the rest of his life--he would _never_ be able to face Itachi. At least not when his slim arousal was standing so proudly in the air for anyone to see. He just prayed that Itachi had closed the door--_locked_ it, when they'd returned to the hotel room. He'd shoot himself if someone were to find him like this.

Footfalls dulled because of the carpet sounded, and Sasuke craned his neck so that he would be able to see who was coming. Itachi emerged from the bathroom, and relief momentarily flooded through the boy's nervous system. Until he spotted the bottle of shampoo that was in his hand. Wary curoisty struck him, and Itachi didn't even so much as spare him a glance as he dropped to his knees beside him. Popping the lid open, his dark eyes moved from the bottle to Sasuke's questioning eyes. A dry, dark smile crossed his crafted lips, and arching a delicate brow, he asked in a voice laced with amusement, "Do you know what I'm going to use this for?"

"Do I _want_ to?" Sasuke retorted, his voice coming out more frightened than he'd initially intended.

Squeezing the bottle with a strong hand, Itachi waited until the thick gel ran onto his index and middle finger. Dropping the bottle beside his thigh, he grabbed the inside of Sasuke's knee, and yanked it away from his other. His intentions became clear to the younger as soon as he'd forced his legs apart and inched between them, setting his bare ass in his lap. Sasuke let out a rather long stream of curses as Itachi's free hand settled on a sharp hip bone, and he leaned over to make access to his entrance easier. The boy jumped noticeably when the tip of his index finger pressed against the tight ring of muscle, and when he grit his teeth, Itachi only smirked in response.

"You're making this harder on yourself by resisting, Otouto." Itachi said mockingly, as he slid his index finger past Sasuke's tight entrance. When he'd had his finger buried up to the knuckel, he stopped, almost as if giving the younger boy time to adjust to the strange feeling. Sasuke did not relax, but he stopped fidgeting long enough for the pain to subside. He regretted it though, for as soon as he did, Itachi drove the rest of his digit all the way inside.

"Fuck," Sasuke breathed as Itachi removed his finger, only to press it back inside, this time joined with a second finger, deeper than the first penetration. The discomfort was dissipating though, and as Itachi's digits ran along the nerves that Sasuke didn't even know existed, his mind started to wander. He found himself envisioning what it would feel like to have Itachi inside of him instead of his finger and--it was only for a split second, but the feeling of extreme warmth washed over his entire body. It felt as if an electric shock reverberated from the crown of his head to the tips of his toes. His skin suddenly felt hypersensitive, and he let out a startled moan when it happened again. He could see, just barely through the tangled mess of his bangs, his brother's lips curl up in satisfaction. It was again a dark expression, and he started to writhe as Itachi repeatedly ran the tips of his fingers over his prostate. His hands were white now, and cold with loss of blood as he fought frantically against his bindings. Itachi's hand simply held firm to his hip, naturally finding little difficulty pinning him in place as he brought him near his first orgasm.

"Itachi," he panted, breathless now as an extremely pleasurable haze consumed him, "Itachi I'm--" He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew that the unbearable ache in his cock coupled with the sinfully delicious pressure increasing with each stroke of his brother's fingers, was bringing him higher than he'd ever been before. He bit down hard on his lower lip to keep from whining any more, but when Itachi's fingers wandered from his hip to curl around his erection, he choked on a scream and bucked against his fingers, before that warm hand gave a long, firm jerk upwards.

Sasuke saw stars as he came, and his body slumped lifeless against the floor and in Itachi's lap when he was finished. His chest was heaving and there was a light sheen of sweat lining his lean, naked body. He didn't even move when Itachi withdrew his fingers from his backside, and despite the thoughts that immediately began to swarm through his mind, the pleasant, sated afterglow of his orgasm was beginning to take effect. Eyelids heavy, he turned his head to Itachi, who simply smiled down at him sadisticly. His grip slackened on the boy's now rather flaccid member, and he brought his hand up to his mouth, lazily running his tongue along his fingers. They were dripping with Sasuke's essence, and he felt his cheeks color and grow uncomfortably warm upon witnessing the sight. He was too tired to say anything though, and simply laid there as Itachi finished what he was doing and untied him.

"You need to think about what you're getting yourself into, Sasuke." Itachi whispered against his lips, his hands wandering down to rub against the raw skin on the other's wrists. They too slumped against the floor like the rest of his body, and he was only slightly aware of being lifted up and dropped back on to the bed.

A warmth encumbered him and he let the darkness that was weighing down his mind surround him.

As he was drifting, he heard voices. A knot began to build in his stomach, and he rolled over.

"You'll want more, eventually though." was the whisper he heard, before he succumbed to the pleasant nothingness that was sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

** Sayuri: Sind Sie deutsch? Und dankt wieder für eine andere Bemerkung, ich fühle besonder. ( 3 ) **

** Everyone else: I'm going to be a little slower with my updates from this point on, because I recently got a job, and am working lot's of hours to get some cash in time for my friends birthday. Gomen! .**

**Short-ish chapter this time. Sorry guys, I didn't have much to put here except.. what needed to be put here. xD **

**Enjoy, anyway?**

-

He didn't feel anything. For the next month, everything that happened to him seemed as if it passed by in a blur.

He didn't care, he just went through every day like he usually did. He woke up, went to school, did his work, came home, ate and then slept.

His mother was beginning to worry about him, but Sasuke was too apathetic to even bother with changing his habits in order to make her feel better.

He hadn't seen Itachi since the night at the hotel, and although it wasn't really something to be upset over (normally, he would be relieved) Sasuke was.

He found his mind wandering constantly each day back to that night, and he'd cursed himself when he realized how far it could have gone were he not so reluctant. But he also cursed himself for getting drunk in the first place. That was one among few things that had embarrassed him in his life, and it more or less could have been avoided had he not felt sorry for himself. And why exactly, had he felt sorry for himself? Because he'd wanted Itachi to be at the wedding with him. It was almost scary when he really thought about it, and so he buried himself in his studies, reading the evenings away. Every hour of his free time was crammed with Math equations, English sentences and adjectives to memorize, History information, science... anything.

And it was when Sasuke had read through and nearly memorized _everything _and _anything _in each of his textbooks, did he decide that he needed to do something more..constructive with his time. That, and get his mind off of his damned brother.

When he walked into his homeroom, people glanced up and their eyes followed him until he sat down. The only person who had actually succeeded in getting any verbal response out of him since his encounter with Itachi, was Naruto. All anyone else ever received was a nasty glare or a cold, apathetic stare that practically bled the words 'So what?'. Dropping his bag onto his desk, Sasuke fell into his seat. He immediately tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling, eyes following the cracks and small bumps in the old plaster, as everyone chatted about what they did on Sunday. He had stayed home despite Naruto's consistent nagging to go out to some new ramen restaurant, and simply hid in his room. He hadn't been eating properly--he never really ate with a consistent diet, but he found himself skipping meals more and more . He didn't feel like interacting with his mother, who was, although controlled by an over-bearing husband, over all a really nice woman. It was an effort to put on a fake smile or talk to her normally. Much easier to fall into bed and sleep, finish his homework. Things that didn't require social interaction.

"Ne, Sasuke, why do you look so tired all of the time?"

A small, ironic smile fluttered along lips usually set in a scowl, and Sasuke pulled his body forward. His elbows brushed the surface of his desk, and he slumped forward, onyx eyes steadying onto a set of crystal blue eyes. He stared at Naruto for all of twenty seconds before lifting a hand and smacking the other boy's forehead with the heel of his palm.

"You're in my space, moron." he drawled, before promptly leaning back and dropping his hands in his lap. Naruto glared at him--a look that was more endearing than intimidating, and rubbed his forehead gingerly before leaning back in his own seat. They sat there, and Sasuke was glad that for once, Naruto was letting the chatter of their surrounding classmates fill in the silence that was thickening between them. But of course, like all good things, this didn't last very long and Naruto finally cleared his throat. "Sakura told me that she made you a bento today because you never bring a lunch anymore."

"Maybe I'm not hungry?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head. He avoided eye-contact with Naruto and hoped that he looked like he was extremely interested in his hands. Naruto traced a small chip in Sasuke's desk with the tip of his finger, before shrugging. "Well, she wouldn't listen to me. I told her you wouldn't accept it and she hit me for saying that."

"Who is saying I wouldn't accept it?"

This caught Naruto's attention, and his head snapped up. His eyes met Sasuke's and this time, their stare lasted for a good minute before the bell rang, and the clatter of chairs as students scrambled to their desks caused them to break their steady gaze. As Naruto turned around to face the front, Sasuke leaned forward and supported his weight with his elbows. The hard wood beneath them felt strangely good, solid almost--and it reminded him where he was. He was able to keep himself from dozing for the first three classes, but by the time the bell rang signifying lunch, he was simply exhausted. Despite his studying, despite all of the things he'd drilled into his head--he couldn't remember any of it. Little food and large amounts of sleep were a horrible combination he knew, but he just didn't care. The only thing that bothered him now was the knowledge that if he kept this up, his grades would slip. That meant hell to pay at home, and even his own bedroom would be a safe haven no longer.

"Sasuke-kun?"

A hesitant, soft voice drew his attention from his thoughts. He had been leaning gracelessly against one arm, quite literally laying on his desk as the others around them continued to eat and talk and eat and talk. He lifted his gaze but did nothing else, and a petite, pink-haired girl with brilliant green eyes smiled down at him nervously. He could see behind her back she held something, and from the mildly disgusted, anguished look that crossed Naruto's face upon seeing the object, he supposed it was the so-called bento she had made for him. "Sasuke-kun, I noticed that you didn't have a lunch today.. again. I hope it's okay, but I made you a bento. Please accept it!"

Bringing it forward, she thrust it out in a small bow, her head tilted downwards. Probably so he couldn't see how red her face was, but Sasuke noticed, her ears gave it away. It took him only a moment of contemplation, but he sat up, leaned forward, and took the bento from her outstretched hands. She lifted her head then, blush forgotten, and eyes wide in surprise. Naruto was surprised too. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor, and a group of Sakura's friends--huddled in the opposite corner of the room--watched in awe as he opened the box, and looked inside. It wasn't extravagant, but it would do he reasoned.

"Thanks," he stated simply, before picking up the chopsticks that were lain carefully on top of the food. He began to pick at it, and once he'd put several grains of rice into his mouth, he looked up. Sakura was still standing there, dumbfounded by his behaviour. Mildly curious. Sasuke tilted his head. An idea came to mind, and if it weren't for the food in his mouth, he would have smiled. Setting the chopsticks down, he pushed the bento onto one half of the desk, and moved his chair over.

"Do you want to eat with me?"

As he spoke those words, a hushed whisper had fallen over the classroom. Sakura looked flustered, and Sasuke tried not to smirk as she sat down carefully, almost shyly, beside him. She opened up her own lunch--something small, she was no doubt on one of those stupid diets all the girls seemed to be on now a days-- and began to pick at her food. Sasuke ate his own lunch now in silence as well, enjoying the things she'd made. Although he wouldn't admit it. He was careful not to finish though, and when he put the lid back on the box and pushed it away from himself, he gave Naruto a lazy smile. The other boy had a suspicious look in his eyes, and they were narrowed to mere slits. It would have been something to be concerned about, were Sasuke not able to read the obvious jealousy radiating off of him. He said nothing however, and instead glanced at the clock.

"I have to go to the library," he stated suddenly. Standing up, he turned and layed his hand on Sakura's shoulder. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "Thanks for the bento, Sakura-chan." And left. And as soon as he'd reached the door, he could hear Sakura getting up. "I have to go to the bathroom," she told her friends, and he smiled.

--

The library was quiet. One of the main reasons why he'd chosen to go there, instead of say...the courtyard. The roof would have been an option also, but it was cold up there. He didn't mind, but he knew that if Sakura were cold, it would kill the mood. He wasn't exactly sure on what he would do, but when he saw the pink haired girl wander into the library with a nervous, lost expression on her face, he shrugged. It didn't matter. She liked him--but he wanted to see just how much.

When she found him, he was standing in the back, inspecting some books with a bored expression on his face. His fingers skimmed over the spines of several texts, before he finally feigned noticing her presence. He'd known she was there since she'd found him.

"Oh," he said finally, turning around to face her. She was about four inches or so shorter than he, and that alone gave him the feeling of being in control. Not being helpless was a relief, and it washed over him, filling his veins with adrenaline. What was he going to do? What could he do? In all honesty, Sasuke truly believed that she would let him do anything he wanted to her. Stepping closer, he loved the way she backed up against the rows of books that lined the shelves. Tilting his head, the boy lifted a hand and brushed the tips of his fingers along her cheek, his thumb and forefinger toying with several strands of hair, before leaning down so that their noses were nearly touching.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered, before he tilted her head up and pressed their mouths together. It was a soft, gentle kiss--something that he'd initiated, something that he was controlling. She applied pressure hesitantly at first on his lips, and he took a step closer, the front of his shirt brushing her breasts. She didn't pull away, and instead, her arms slid up to wrap around his neck. One of his hands rested on the small of her back, as his other gripped her jaw to keep her head in place, lips against his own. An image of Itachi, smiling --no, smirking, down at him flashed through his mind, and he pressed harder against her. She gasped when her back hit one of the shelves, and pulled away as the tips of Sasuke's fingers found the hem of her shirt.

"S-sasuke," she stuttered as his fingers crept upwards. They brushed the high waistline of her skirt before she pulled her hands away and lightly pushed at his chest. "Sasuke-kun, w-what are you doing?"

"Don't you like me, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke breathed mockingly against her forehead, "Don't you want me?"

"Sasuke-kun, we're in a l-_library_!"

Sasuke brushed his lips against Sakura's temple, before running them over the shell of her ear, something that Itachi had done to him in turn. She shivered, and he pressed himself against her, vaguely aware of his growing erection as both of his hands crept up her shirt. She let out a small noise when he smashed his mouth back against hers, and his teeth found her lower lip where he bit tentively as his fingers skirted the underside of her breasts. Her breathing was getting heavier, and he found that his was too, and a tiny glimmer of a moan escaped her when his hands curled around each breast entirely. They stayed like that, in the back of the library pressed flush against one another. Sakura was very still and Sasuke was mildly surprised by the soft, yielding skin under him. The warmth radiating from her body was comforting, and he dipped his head to nuzzle the side of her throat. She seemed to like this and a soft pant slipped past her lips before she turned, lips hesitantly brushing his cheek.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?"

Sasuke stiffened when she asked this, and he knew then and there that she was aware something was bothering him. Any arousal he'd felt disappeared, and he sighed, his hands falling from her chest, and he pulled them out from under her shirt. They rested then on her trim hips, and he said nothing. Her small hands came up and she carefully sifted them through the strands of his hair. This also comforted him, and he pressed his mouth to the tracery of veins that ran down the side of her neck and disappeared under the collar of her uniform. He didn't say anything, but he knew his silence was enough. Sakura slid her arms up around his neck, and pulled him against her in a warm embrace. Nothing about this was sexual, and instead of pushing her away, the boy pulled her against him and they hugged, almost clung, desperately to one another.


	5. Chapter 5

** Sayuri: Ich studiere Deutsch in der Schule und ich habe für vier Monate. Ich auch übersetze deutsche Lieder in Englisch, und dass Hilfen sehr viel. Du helfen auch. : D **

** Everyone else: Thanks again for more reviews! I'm an attention whore and I love getting them. x3 **

**This chapter is rated M for violence and light fluff. **

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. They are borrowed without permission but with GREAT affection. All rights go to their respective owners.**

At the end of the day, Sasuke was quick to pack his things and make his way towards the gates. He didn't say anything to Sakura, and for once, she didn't try to intercept him before he left. Naruto, on the other hand, was on his heels the moment he'd stepped out of the classroom. He could tell the other boy knew something was up, and whether it was genuine concern for someone he saw as a friend, or because he had came back to class with a flustered-looking Sakura, the questions fell as soon as they left the school.

"What did you do to her?"

"Where did you go?"

"Why is she ignoring you now?"

The Uchiha brushed off his questions with a roll of his eyes, and continued to ignore him as they made their way down the sidewalk. The chatter from the school grounds could still be heard as other students lingered by the doors and gates, finishing up their conversations before they too headed home. Naruto's voice became nothing but an annoying buzz in the background, and Sasuke fell easily into his own thoughts. Why had he done that? He didn't like Sakura, and he sure as hell was not romantically interested in her. In a sense, what he'd done could be considered leading her on, but she'd proved to be indeed smarter than she looked, and read his emotions through his actions. She was the type of girl who wouldn't hold that against him, especially since she was head-over-heels for him, but he sure as hell hoped that there wouldn't be any serious repercussions from his actions. It had seemed fine at the time--he even felt a little better inside now, but he knew he was going to regret it that night, the next day when he was getting ready for school.

"I'll see you later, Dobe," Sasuke called over his shoulder as they reached the gates to his house. Naruto had obviously still been questioning him, his voice rising higher and higher as the questions began to turn into implications and then finally accusations. His pale face was flushed from yelling, and he shot a glare up at the house as if damning it for being there.

"I'm not finished." he stated as they both came to a stop. Sasuke turned to face him, and he was mildly surprised by the look he received. It was a serious expression, no playful light in his blue eyes. Sighing, Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose before dropping his bag to the cement. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned against the gates to his house and fixed Naruto with a look that clearly said 'I am not amused.'

"I have no intentions of answering any of your stupid questions, Naruto. What I do, and what Sakura does, what we do is none of your business. She just doesn't like you. Why can't you get that through your head?"

"And you don't like her," Naruto pointed out before he'd even finished his sentence. "And I do. If you're just going to dick around with her feelings, I swear to God I'll kill you."

"Will you really?" Sasuke scoffed, before rolling his eyes. "I'm going inside, I've got homework to do and you're just wasting my time."

Bending down, he picked up his backpack. Turning away, he reached for the gate when Naruto grabbed at his shirt. He pulled him back, and surprised, Sasuke dropped his bag again. His back slammed into the brick wall that lined his property, and the breath was knocked out of him as Naruto's face was suddenly very close to his. A wave of irritation washed over him, and he grabbed a handful of Naruto's shirt. Yanking him closer, he stepped back off the wall and they clung to one another furiously. Their faces were so close that their increased breathing disturbed the other's hair, and he could smell the ramen that the boy had eaten for lunch.

"What're you gonna do, dobe?" Sasuke hissed as Naruto's grip on his shirt tightened. "Hit me? Do it. Hit me."

Naruto let out an angry growl and unexpectedly, drove his knee into Sasuke's gut. The boy let out a choked sound, but did not let go of Naruto. Instead, he pushed him back and hooked his leg around the blonds. They went tumbling down to the pavement, and Naruto's head hit the ground. He blinked several times before his head lolled. Sasuke put his mouth right against Naruto's ear. They were both breathing hard now, and his grip did not slacken on the other's front, like his had.

"I don't need to put up with your shit," he snarled against the other's skin. "I've got too much going on, and if she's stupid enough to fall for anything, then that's her fault, not mine."

"Bastard," Naruto whimpered, his eyes glazing over. "I don't even know why I tried to be friends with you."

"Neither do I," Sasuke snapped with venom, "I never asked for an annoying half-wit to stick around me anyway."

Naruto made another small noise, and Sasuke pushed himself off of the boy before grabbing his bag. Running a hand over his aching stomach, he shot the blond a glare--and tried not to feel bad for the pathetic sight. He was sitting up, and very obviously had tears threatening to spill over his lids. The glare that he gave Sasuke in return was not as intimidating as it had been several moments earlier, and the tremble of his lower lip almost made him go back and apologize. But he didn't, and instead angrily punched in the code on the alarm by the gates and when they opened, went inside without another word.

Once inside, all of the anger left him, and he slammed his bag onto the ground in the entry way. His mother came rushing in, spatula in hand, a concerned look on her face. He didn't say anything when she asked if he was alright, and instead, stalked towards the stairs and jogged up to his room. Once the door was closed, he started for his bed and collapsed in an exhausted heap. Burying his face into his pillow, he resisted the burning under his own eyelids. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled into his pillow before an angry scream claimed his lungs. He pounded his fist into the mattress, and was tempted to rip apart his pillow as a white hot anger flooded through him. This entire thing was Itachi's fault. If he had just left him alone... if Sasuke didn't love him so much, there wouldn't be a problem. His insides churned and bile rose in the back of his throat. Why was he such a loser?

--

"Eat your dinner, Sasuke."

"I'm not hungry."

Cold meatloaf and dry potatoes did not seem appetizing to the boy. He had stayed in his room until his mother called him down for dinner, and there he sat now, eying the food as if it were poison. His father was no doubt displeased with his odd behavior, and pointing at him with a fork, he spoke quietly through a mouthful of food.

"You will eat your dinner like your mother tells you to."

"I'm not hungry," Sasuke said once again, his voice holding no emotion, his eyes staring blankly at the food that was suddenly beginning to look very grey to him. An irritated snort sounded to his left, and the scrape of chair against floor as his father got to his feet could be heard. Wary, he tore his gaze from his food to meet the infuriated look of his father. The expression led him to the assumption that the man had been drinking--and if that were the case, things wouldn't look good for Sasuke. Deciding to take it from a cool approach--something the youth was good at,-- he stood and took his plate with him.

"Can I eat in my room tonight mom? I have a lot of homework."

"Why of course, dea--" his mother began, sounding relieved to hear this. His father cut him off however and pointed an angry finger at his chair.

"Sit down and eat your meal with us like a family."

"We're not a family," replied Sasuke blandly, his eyes moving to the empty chair across from him. "He never eats with us, so why do I have to?"

"You little shit," the man snarled, and an ache ran up Sasuke's left cheek bone as his father's hand collided with his face. Not only did he feel it ,but the contact was loud, and the echoing slap ricocheted along the crisp, clean walls of the kitchen. The shattering of the plate along with it resounded through the entire house. The gasp from his mother startled Sasuke out of his own surprise, and it didn't take him but half a second to realize that his lip had been split open at the corner of his mouth. His father cracked his knuckles, and the ring on his left hand gleamed evilly underneath the lights. Dark eyes fixed upon furious orbs, before Sasuke let his hands fall to his sides. His shoulders dropped and he pivoted on his heel, before walking to the stairs. His father began cursing, and he could hear his footsteps as he advanced on him.

"Clean that mess up!" he roared, extending a hand. His fingers curled around the collar of his shirt, and he yanked him back so hard that Sasuke nearly lost his footing.

He touched his swelling lip before looking over his shoulder. Normally, he wouldn't dare show such disrespect to his father, but he just couldn't be bothered enough to care at the moment.

"Do it yourself, old man. You made me drop it."

His mother let out a sob, before she rushed over to the side of the table that they were standing at. Sasuke did not take his eyes off of his father, and a silent fury was slowly beginning to make its way from the tips of toes into the rest of his body. He clenched his fists, the skin along his knuckles white.

"Honey, I'll clean it up," she said looking to Sasuke and then his father. She gently patted his father's arm, before kneeling down to pick up the broken shards of glass. Her delicate fingers shook as she collected the remnants of his dinner plate, and his father's face began to turn purple. He lifted his hand and pointed a shaking finger at him. No doubt it trembled from the uncontrollable fury that was making it's way up into his own body, and Sasuke slid a step backwards.

"What happened to you?" he yelled. "You used to be so respectful--so promising! Now you're just a disrespectful little shit!"

Sasuke had no answer to this, except that he didn't care anymore. All he ever thought about was Itachi, whether it was a conscious notion or not. Since the night at the hotel, he had worried, agonized, been ashamed, and anxious all at the same time. His heart skipped a beat when only his name came to mind. Thinking of the things they'd done... that was an entirely different story. Suddenly very tired, Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair before averting his gaze. This was not giving up. He just wanted to avoid conflict. He just wanted to avoid conflict.

"I'm sorry father," he mumbled, before clearing his throat and looking up. He gave a low bow, his hands firmly at his sides. "I guess I haven't been feeling very well lately."

His father didn't say anything, but he pulled his mother up from the floor and ushered her out of the room. As he passed Sasuke, he looked over his shoulder and stated gruffly, "This will be clean by the time I come back."

He'd been forgiven.

--

The lights were off. He was under his covers. His eyes were closed.

But he couldn't stop his imagination from wandering, he couldn't keep the hurt expression on Naruto's face from floating in front of his closed lids. He couldn't keep the anxiety that twisted angrily in his gut at bay, he couldn't stop himself from breaking out into a nervous sweat. He thrashed in his bed, wide awake yet exhausted at the same time. His eyes shot wide open and he stared up at the blank ceiling, his chest heaving and fingers clinging, ripping, scratching at his skin, pajamas--cloth, anything to take his mind off of the thoughts encumbering his mind. Behind closed doors he could be himself--but he was lost now. Torn up in a current filled with lust, confusion, friends, hatred, fear. And worst of all, doubt.

Sasuke didn't know how to deal with these emotions. He was good at hiding them, but regardless of how much he pretended, they were always there.

Tearing and raking at his nervous system, making him nauseous, making him sweat and distracting him. Hurting him.

Letting out an agonized groan, he rolled onto his stomach, tangling his limbs in the mess of sheets. Pressing his face into the stuffy material, he exhaled and stayed there until his lungs began to scream for air. They ached, and he became keenly aware of his surroundings. The ticking of his bedside clock, the sound of occasional traffic outside his window, the lights that filtered in from their headlights. The weight of the thin sheets on his body, the yielding mattress beneath him. And footsteps.

Footsteps?

Yes. One, two, three, right outside his door they stopped. Silence, and then the sound of hinges giving way, a doorknob being turned. Light from the hall flooded into his room, and lifting his face from the pillow, Sasuke gasped for air. Itachi's silhouette stretched along the wooden floor, and fell onto his bed. He couldn't make out his expression, or anything really except for the dark figure. But he would recognize it anywhere, even if he was blinded by light.

"What are you doing here?" he rasped, before coughing. His throat was dry--he needed water. His lip throbbed, his bruised cheek hurt. And his heart was thudding dully in a painfully persistent manner within his ribcage. Itachi didn't say anything, but he advanced into the room and closed the door. Once more engulfed by darkness, a temporary blindness washed over him and Sasuke panicked. He struggled to untangle himself from the sheets as his brother drew closer, and when the mattress sank with added weight, he jerked himself up into a sitting position.

A deafening silence seemed to fall into the room then. No cars, no lights save for the pale shaft of moonlight drifting in through his window. It cast an eerie glow onto his brother's pale face, and they stared at one another in the dark. Itachi said nothing, he didn't move, and suddenly Sasuke broke down. His shoulders trembled, and once he'd managed to get his legs free from the mass of bedsheets, he collapsed forward against him. Arms came up to encircle his shaking body, and he pressed his face against Itachi's firm shoulder. He was surrounded by his scent, and that in itself was comforting. Force of habit caused him to wrap his arms around his neck, and Itachi bent his head to let his lips whisper along the side of his throat.

"I can't do it anymore." he nearly sobbed, and Itachi's hand slipped under his t-shirt to rub cool fingers up and down along his spine.

"She told me what happened," he said with little emotion, and pulled Sasuke back by the shoulders. His thumb ran along the boy's bruised lower lip, and lingered on the scab that had formed once the blood had been cleaned. Then his fingers wandered up to gently, uncharacteristically, brush over the swollen skin of his bruised cheek. Leaning forward, he kissed the boy's nose, before moving to his forehead. Long fingers laced in ebony locks, and tilting Sasuke's head back, Itachi ran his mouth over his jaw, under his jaw, over his windpipe and back up to the other side. Sasuke shivered and tried not to make a noise, before he pressed his lips to the younger's ear.

"It would be so easy to help you forget," he murmured, before gently biting his ear lobe. A strangled noise slid past Sasuke's lips, and he began to shake is head.

"I don't--" he started, but Itachi covered his mouth with his hand.

"Yeah, you do, Sasuke. Stop lying to yourself."

"I'm not!" he hissed viciously, and pulled himself from Itachi's grasp. He scrambled back to the head of the bed and exhaled sharply, his eyes fixing onto Itachi with a weak glare. "You're lying to me."

"What have I lied about, Sasuke?"

"You're confusing me," he said helplessly. "You act like you care, and then you don't, and you always show up at the worst times. You're never there when I need you, and when I don't want to see your face you show up and do this to me."

Drawing his knees up to his chest, Sasuke pressed his forehead between them, his hands coming to angrily grab fistfuls of hair. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, trying to will the tremble from his vocal chords and the ache behind his eyes. The panic welling up inside if him.

A hand fell onto his shoulder, and Sasuke looked up. Itachi's eyes were focused on his, and for a moment, he dared to allow himself the rarity of getting lost in his eyes. They were emotionless, his expression unreadable, but the mouth that was coming towards his own, and the gentle pressure it caused against his own swollen lips belied everything he'd just said. The awkward tenderness of the kiss as Itachi pushed him back onto the mattress, and the cool, welcoming hands as they explored his chest beneath the fabric of his shirt screamed the exact opposite of what Itachi would normally do. Not that this was normal, but a painful knot in Sasuke's chest loosened slightly as Itachi ease his thighs open and settled between them.

They were chest-to-chest, hips-to-hips, face to flushed face.

Sasuke stared blankly at the ceiling as Itachi explored the base of his neck and collar bone with his mouth.

"All you have to do is ask."


	6. Chapter 6

** Sayuri: Danke! Ich hoffe dass du dieses Kapitel mögen. :D**

** everyone else: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Enjoy. **

**RATED R FOR SERIOUS SMUT SCENES. AND UNDERAGE SEX.**

Ask.

One simple word. It should have been an easy thing to respond to. Especially given Sasuke's current state. His brother's weight pressing up against his own, the feel of his lips on his overheated skin as he worked his body--physically, into a frenzy. But he couldn't force the words out of his throat. He could't be bothered. His eyelids burned and the air in the room was so stifling, he couldn't even give his brother a verbal protest as his shirt inched higher. The warm air was of no relief to his sweating skin, and the tongue that lapped at his bellybutton and proceeded upwards was pure torture as it enticed further heat down into his loins.

Abdomen tightening as lips continued to roam, he made a half hearted attempt to prop himself up onto his elbows.

Almost sadly, a realization hit him.

"I don't have to ask,." he said blandly, and despite the fact that Itachi didn't meet his eyes or give a response, he could feel his lips curl up against his pectoral muscles in a smirk. No, he didn't have to ask, because Itachi wasn't doing this for him. He was doing it for himself. Of course he was. How could he have ever believed otherwise? He was selfish by nature. Not that Sasuke wasn't, but to fall for something like this and maybe even have just a sliver of hope that he.. that he cared. It was pure foolishness, and heat, embarrassment, flooded up along his throat and face. Everywhere.

"You're so easy," Itachi stated, pulling himself up. Sasuke fell onto his back, and his brother suspended himself above him on his elbows. His hands came down and laced one over the other along the crown of his head. They stayed like that, silent, watching each other. He really wanted to cry now. His epiphany, his pride wouldn't allow it though, and instead he locked his jaw and set his eyes in a fierce glare. His hands came up shakily, but firm none the less, and he pushed angrily at Itachi's shoulders. It was the last thing he wanted to be doing, pushing him away, but this was doing nothing except confusing him further, and his nearness was chipping away slowly but persistently at his dwindling resolve.

"Get out," he all but whined, "and don't come back in here. I'm sick of you."

Itachi didn't seem perturbed by Sasuke's adamants towards him leaving, and instead, he grabbed the boys hands. Pulling them up above his head, his grip on their interlaced fingers grew painfully firm, and Sasuke let out a hiss before Itachi lowered his mouth to silence the noise.

He couldn't move. He was pinned under his body. Trapped.

It didn't matter how many times he jerked his arms frantically downwards, or how much he writhed, tried to pull away from the kiss that he was beginning to drown in. He was stuck there. But the sad, dawning truth that became more apparent the longer he lay trapped beneath him was he almost didn't mind. Not really.

Butterflies erupted, a warm., mad flutter inside his stomach when Itachi rocked against his already sensitive groin.

The strangled noise he made was stifled by Itachi's mouth, and he began to grind against him in a regulated, painfully slow rhythm.

He pulled his mouth away, turning his head to the side. Closing his eyes, Sasuke tried to keep his breath from growing heavy, even as Itachi's hips consistently twitched, ground, undulated against his. This wasn't fair. He loved him. So much it hurt, and he couldn't for the life of him pull any reasons out of the air as to why he did. He was manipulative, took advantage of things--people, regardless of how it would effect others as long as he benefited from it. He obviously didn't give a shit that Sasuke was losing himself, or that there were tears running from his lids now. No, he just continued to coax Sasuke's aching member to full arousal. It made him sick inside to know that he was aroused by this, by him, and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. That he didn't want to stop it.

"Please," he found himself whispering through a choked gasp, unable to bring himself to meet Itachi's gaze. He didn't need to look to know that he was satisfied by his whispered plea, and the uncomfortable grip on his hands slackened some as the uncomfortable pressure against his hips increased.

A groan passed swollen lips when Itachi's hands wandered down to pull Sasuke's hips down to match the rocking of his own. The rhythmic pressure and the closeness of their bodies was enough to push Sasuke over the edge, and he bit his lower lip to keep from whispering his brother's name.

Fingers clawing into already mussed sheets, Sasuke did his best to keep his toes from curling when cool fingers slipped under the waist band of his shorts.

The elasticized waist inched lower and lower down his thighs until finally, Itachi leaned back and yanked it down past his erection.

The boy let out a surprised hiss, and sat up, his fingers grappling for the waistband of his pants. Itachi would have none of it however, and pushed him back down before yanking them off of his legs entirely. They found a place on the floor. As did his shirt, along with whatever clothes Itachi had been wearing. The skin against skin contact as Itachi pressed himself down onto Sasuke, garments forgotten, was something he'd never expected. The warmth radiating from his body was so different from his cool hands and cold, unfeeling gaze, and the realization that his brother was just another human, came as a shock to him. He was distracted however when a hand wandered casually down his body , skilled fingers roaming over a taut stomach, to curl around a slender, weeping arousal. Sasuke bit down on Itachi's shoulder.

When Itachi let out a small pant, Sasuke was surprised but not displeased. The discovery that he could elicit such noises from him too brought on a new curiosity, and he suddenly grew very determined to unsettle Itachi as much as he was doing to him. He tried to ignore the warmth that was raking along his nerves as Itachi's hand continued to work his length, and simply focused on his heightened senses, the smell of his skin, Itachi's breathing. How their chests were pressed together, and he could swear that his heart had fallen into sync with his.

Pressing his lips to the place where he had bitten him, Sasuke ran his tongue over the small, barely-there puncture marks that remained from his teeth. He worked his way up to his neck, and finding an exposed patch of skin on his throat, began to suck. Itachi's grip tightened on his erection when he did this, and he bit down against the sensitive skin to keep himself from crying out.

"Sasuke," Itachi breathed against his ear, and although it sounded like a warning, Sasuke didn't care. The strained groan that had been his name made him giddy, and he continued to assault the swelling skin with his mouth. He didn't care if it was hurting--he hoped it hurt him. The bastard could suffer as he'd made him suffer for his entire life. The fact that Itachi was a masochist didn't even cross his mind. Until Itachi's mouth found its way to his own neck, and when a pair of teeth bit down hard, purposefully along his jugular, he let out a pained growl before a hand wove itself in his hair. Pulling his head backwards in a painful jerk, Itachi looked down at Sasuke with a menacing expression. Nothing Sasuke hadn't seen before, and the angry bruise that had formed where he'd been sucking made him smug instead of fearful.

The smugness left his face when Itachi's fingers slipped from his cock, and wandered down to a space very near his entrance. He shifted, suddenly uncomfortable, and grimaced when the tip of Itachi's index finger began to press against the firm rim of muscle. Stiffening, he let out a hiss as his finger slid passed, and the fire that raced up his spine from being violated without any sort of lubricant made him grit his teeth. Fingers would rake along sweaty skin as Itachi continued to work him, and Sasuke found that he could no longer ignore the dull, unwelcoming ache that raced up his back and down to his loins. A muffled groan slid past his constricting throat, and Itachi's fingers only stilled momentarily before continuing, a soft but dark chuckle accompanying the action.

"Itachi," he rasped, his voice meant to come out more commanding then it had. He received no verbal response from his brother, and to Sasuke's discomfort, he simply drove his finger deeper inside, joined by another. Eyes rolling in there sockets, the younger struggled for some control over his body. It hurt, but he wasn't rejecting it. His erection was if possible, harder than it had been before. Pleasant tingles of shock fluttered through his belly and and swam down to his toes from the friction of Itachi's own stomach, which frequently brushed his straining erection as his fingers slid in, and then out only to return with a harder, more deeper penetration. And Sasuke waited for what he knew Itachi was looking for. Soon, he could just imagine--

"Ahh," Sasuke whined, before clamping a hand over his mouth. This was too much for him. Physically and emotionally.

It was hard to believe that he was actually laying under his brother, in his own room, being touched the way he was. And that he didn't want it to stop.

Gods, he didn't want it to stop.

"I need--" Sasuke began, but Itachi cut his words off by pressing his mouth in a possessive, animalistic kiss against his own. He seemed to know what Sasuke meant, for his fingers left him, and traveled down so that they rested on the insides of his thighs, his tongue claiming his mouth. Sasuke's own swept against it in a heated frenzy as Itachi settled between his legs, and he unintentionally bit down on his lip when he felt the tip of Itachi's cock (which was much bigger than his fingers) press against his rump. Second and third thoughts breezed through his brain, and confusing voices all rushed down on him as the familiar ache in his lower back returned. He nearly pulled away from the kiss, and Itachi must have felt him tense, for he kissed him harder as he thrust inside of him.

He swallowed his scream.

And then another, as he pulled out of his raw entrance and pushed back in with such force that Sasuke's back arched off the bed.

He was no gentle lover by any means, and Itachi fell into a similar rhythm to when they had simply been rocking against one another.

Slow, painfully slow, but regulated and guaranteed to make Sasuke practically beg for more. And he succeeded in doing all of this, for not long after the sting of a rough entry faded, Sasuke's mind filled with a pleasurable haze as Itachi rocked against his prostate with every thrust of his hips.

The sensation of being filled, and the weight of Itachi's chest against his own, coupled with the sinfully delicious friction against his arousal pressed between them sent him higher, and the usually sensible teenager lost all reason. Wrapping his legs around Itachi's narrow hips, he raked his fingernails down along the other's back, his mouth pressed against the bruised skin from earlier. Itachi's breath, short and shallow in his ear, gave Sasuke great satisfaction. He couldn't help the husky moan that passed his lips to graze along Itachi's warm, sweat-slicked skin.

"You're mine."

Words. Hotangrypossessive. They pressed against the shell of his ear, disturbing the hair plastered to the side of his head. Sending shivers down his arms and legs. His toes curled as Itachi drove deeper, ramming none-to-gently against his prostate, raking against every sensitive nerve inside of him. His chest was heaving as he matched the olders thrusts, and his breath hitched when a hand unexpectedly closed around his cock. Only then did he realized how badly it ached, and he breathed Itachi's name when that warm hand gave a languid, lazy stroke upwards, egniting a brand new fire along Sasuke's veins.

"I'm-- Itachi, if you keep doing that I'll--"

Yet another kiss, and Sasuke grew aware of the fact that Itachi didn't want him to talk. Against his mouth, heavy, irregular breaths wisped along swollen lips, before they curled up along the corners. "Come for me, Sasuke," he breathed, and his mouth found the boys throat, where once again, he bit down. The small pain combined with the unrelenting hand on his arousal, and the heavy pressure building in his loins from Itachi's throbbing member inside of him, sent him over the edge. Lights flashed in his eyes, and his body stiffened, back arching off of the mattress. Pressed flush against Itachi, his weight pinning him down, he writhed on the bed as Itachi came inside of him, his warm seed crawling up his insides, and leaking out onto the soiled sheets.

Sweat. Ragged breaths.

He melted back into the mattress, his brother atop him. They said nothing, and Sasuke lifted his hand to his throat, before running his fingers shakily over the welts at the base of his neck. Itachi's head rested on his shoulder, and dark, glazed eyes shifted from a pair of fingers, to the mess of tousled hair right beside his. Unable to stop himself, Sasuke pressed his mouth to the crown of his brother's head. If Itachi noticed, he said nothing, but his hands wandered up Sasuke's sweaty body, to find his hands. Their fingers laced together, and thumb idly brushing over the skin on one of his hands, Itachi turned to rest his chin on Sasuke's shoulder.

Their eyes met in the darkness, and even though a small ball of regret was seeping its way up through Sasuke's nervous system, he managed to push it aside. The look in his brother's eyes now was not filled with a cold, distant look. They were deep, searching, and passive. Accepting, almost.

He had missed this look.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Woo. Another chapter. Kind of a filler, I suppose? I have been very busy lately, and that's why I haven't updated yet. '

This is just more or so to get the plot rollingrollingrolling. Some light fluff. Interesting stuff to follow! D

Hope you guys like ittt!

Review please!!

He was so confused. The feelings that welled up inside of him whenever they made eye contact. The warmth he felt when they spoke--even when he was being reprimanded or scolded by him he couldn't ignore the feeling-- and now, the hurt , the deep agony of betrayal that Sasuke left in his wake the night they had fought.

Naruto had puzzled over it once he'd left Sasuke's house, sore and bruised. He had warned Sasuke about fooling around with Sakura--it made him upset to even think that he might have done...whatever he'd done with her, just to piss him off. Well, it had worked, and regardless of whether or not it had been his initial intention (Naruto was strongly beginning to doubt this now) they were no longer friends.

And Naruto found that as the days of silence between them grew, as he grew further from him, he couldn't help but miss him.

He missed his cool, dismissive smiles, or the disdained shake of his head he often received. Hell, even the pale, usually stoic expression that lay across his angled features was welcome. But he couldn't bring himself to apologize, and he believed with all his being that he shouldn't need to. But Sasuke came from a line of wealthy, successful people, and he knew that the chances of him pushing aside his own pride was slim. Quiet he was, but arrogant he was even more so. The perfect image of his brother, but he dared not tell Sasuke that.

It hurt to be purposefully ignored, even after the day they had fought. Sasuke had come into class haggard and with dark circles under his eyes, as if he'd not slept well--or at all, the previous night. His eyes hadn't even registered Naruto staring up at him hopefully, before dropping into his seat and slumping forward.

He had stayed like that, and barely took notes as the teacher gave lectures for each subject. Naruto had been worried, but kept silent, the wounds-physical and emotional- caused by the other still perhaps too fresh to forget about.

But they had healed, even disappeared now, with the passing weeks, and he was getting impatient.

Does Sasuke really not value our friendship? He often though. Does he really not care?

The other thing that had worried him was Sakura's absence. She rarely came to class and when she did, she'd made an obvious point of avoiding Sasuke.

She would give Naruto a dry, tired smile, sit down, and remain silent until the end of the day. Once the bell rang, she was gone. And he didn't know why, but he knew that it had to do something with Sasuke. This was why, he told himself as he waited on the roof during lunch hour, he had called Sasuke up to meet him in the middle of a rainstorm. He wanted to talk to him about Sakura--find out what happened, and why she seemed so different. Not to apologize, tell him how lonely he was without the other--beg to be friends again. Oh, no.

The boy was beginning to doubt the raven haired teen would even show, when by end of lunch hour, a loud, rustic groan alerted him of a second person on the school roof. He turned and stopped his pacing, butterflies erupting in his belly at the sight of an annoyed looking Sasuke. His dark eyes flickered with mild curiosity, before he arched an eyebrow. He stepped forward once, twice, and then crossed his arms and said nothing. Naruto reasoned that he expected him to say something. And he wanted to, but now that they were here, alone, and now that he had his chance... he was at a loss for words.

"I..." he started with a slow falter. The sentence died in his throat, as did the anger. With a defeated sigh, he bowed his head and his fingers began to wring the neck of his tie nervously. "I'm sorry," he began. "About...about what I said before. I didn't mean it, I was just upset because --because I didn't know what was going on between you and Sakura. And you nevertellmeanythingandIdon'tknowwhyyoucan'ttrustme."

There. He'd said it. Thunder cracked above them as the rain grew heavier, and Naruto struggled with the emotions churning inside of him.

He hadn't meant for it to come out in such a rush of jumbled, breathless words. In fact, he wasn't sure he had wanted to say it at all.

But Naruto had been thinking about this all through their semi friendship. Sasuke never told him anything, he always kept to himself. He never went over to his house, and he rarely spoke of his parents. He had only run into Itachi once or twice--and it had been by accident. Sasuke had been livid both times, and dragged him away from his brother almost the second after they'd laid eyes on one another.

Sasuke still hadn't said anything, but when blue orbs dared to peek up through thick, wet lashes to gauge a reaction, a mildly shocked expression was written along the Uchiha's face. His lips were open as if he wanted to say something, yet no sound came out. An awkward silence fell around them in a heavy thickness, and Naruto swallowed. Still Sasuke said nothing, and instead, he turned sharply on his heel and started for the door that would lead back to the class.

Panicked, Naruto stepped forward, hand outstretched. "Wait!" He called and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. He was surprised, but pulled the other lithe figure away from the door.

"I'm not done talking to you!"

"It sounds more like groveling," Sasuke snapped over the rain, "And I don't want to hear it."

It stung as much as the cold rain against his cheeks, as did the irritation in those black eyes as they fixed, narrowed, onto his own. Naruto was determined now, to end this feud between them (even though he knew he'd started it) however, and he tightened his grip on Sasuke's wrist. Shaking his head, he grappled for a good stance on the slippery cement, and jerked Sasuke further from the door.

"I'm sorry!" he yelld frantically as Sasuke struggled to free himself. "I'm sorry I said that I don't want to be your friend! I'm sorry that I hit you! I don't want you to ignore me!"

"Let go!" Sasuke hissed, and yanked his arm free from Naruto's desperate grip. He whirled around on his heel to face Naruto, and promptly gave him a firm shove backwards. He stumbled and lost his balance, landing hard on the cement. An ache raced up his tail bone as it hit the cold surface, and Naruto winced before scuttling backwards as Sasuke advanced. His lip curled up in a snarl as he pointed at Naruto, and he tried to conceal the tremble of his lip as the other opened his mouth.

"I don't want to be friends with someone like you!" he sneered. "You're whiny, rude, oblivious, stupid, and too emotional! Not to mention the god damned fact that you can't make up your mind!"

"But Sasuke--" Naruto began. He clamped his mouth shut when his voice cracked, and drew his knees up to his chest. Fisting his hands in his hair, he shook his head frantically, unable to deny the sob that bubbled up his throat and fell through his lips.

"Please!" he shouted over the thunder, before leaning forward onto his knees. Pressing his forehead against the wet, dirty cement, he bowed, eyes burning with unwanted, unshed tears. "Please Sasuke!" he repeated, his voice raw as he struggled not to cry. "I can't do it anymore!"

It went silent then, and the only thing Naruto could hear was the blood pounding in his ears and the sound of rain as it fell from the thick, gray clouds above. Sasuke said nothing, but he knew that the other was still there. He hadn't moved, and after several moments, he dared to look up. He was pale--more so than usual, and his eyes held a bleary look, as if he were recalling something.When he spoke next, his voice was quiet--startlingly so, and there was a tremble in his voice.

"It would be easy to help you forget," he muttered, and his eyes dropped to meet his gaze. Naruto's throat burned, and a flush raced up his neck to reach his ears and face as Sasuke dropped to his knees in front of him. Their was an anguished expression on his twisting features, and now Sasuke himself looked as if he were fighting back tears. "It would be so easy," he repeated in a whisper, and his voice broke. Naruto sniffed, confused by what he was saying, and by the unexplainable pull he suddenly felt towards the other.

"Sasuke, what are you--"

He was cut off as Sasuke leaned forward, his cold hands coming to cup Naruto's face between them. Chapped, wet lips pressed violently against his own, and Naruto was shocked at the force of the kiss. He nearly fell back, but Sasuke moved with him, holding his face securely as their mouths mashed together. Naruto's first instinct was to pull away, but as he began to something else took over. A knot in his stomach loosened as he leaned into Sasuke's mouth, and his own hands found their way clumsily to cup Sasuke's face. His hands were shaking, and his fingers sifted through wet, tousled hair as they kissed hard. He was unable to fathom what to do, and so he continued to kiss the other. Kiss him senseless, his cheeks, his eyes, his nose, his chin. Back to his lips, his tongue, they swept against one another in a slow dance, getting to know one another as their lips molded together again and again. He wanted to cry; he wanted to yell.

And he was unable to ignore the dawning truth as they continued to cling to one another. The unmistakable feeling that had been awakening within him for the past several weeks.

He wanted Sasuke.


	8. Chapter 8

Sweaty palms pressed against one another as two pairs of feet collided simultaneously with cement.

Smoldering eyes drew attention to a sharp expression, and a sensuous mouth curled downwards in a scowl.

Naruto trailed along at Sasuke's side, his hand clinging nervously to the other boys as he tried to ignore the obvious stares they were receiving while they made their way down the street. It had been two weeks since their kissing scene on top of the roof, and although nothing had really changed between them, it was little things like this-- when Sasuke would grab his hand without warning, or brush up against him at school-- that he noticed the most.

He was never very affectionate with him and Naruto expected that from the Uchiha. He couldn't keep himself from hoping however. Especially when their fingers clung so tightly to one another.

-

Sasuke's fingers tightened their grip on Naruto's hand as he pulled him through the thick crowds. They were in Shibuya, and the sidewalks were packed. It was a Sunday, and groups of girls after girls meandered the streets in the latest fashion or in cosplay, laughing with their friends or checking their cellphones. Business men rushed back and forth, and it wouldn't be very hard to get lost. Especially if you were Naruto.

The other boy clung to his hand desperately as he was pulled along, and Sasuke could tell he was struggling to keep up. He didn't care though, and continued to push through the people, ignoring the irritated glances he received or the interested once-overs. He kept the scowl on his face, too, and it only deepened further as the laughter and shrieks around them seemed to increase in volume. He came to a stop in front of a shop, and turn his head to stare at the contents displayed in the window. His pale reflection was cast back at him, with his eyebrows drawn downwards and the stiffness in his mouth. Behind him was Naruto; tanned, disheveled blond hair and unnaturally blue eyes. He looked apprehensive, and after a moment of thought, Sasuke gave him a gentle but firm tug, and pulled him inside the store.

It was warm compared to the cool, damp air outside and a heavy cinnamon scent wafted over to greet them once the door slammed closed behind Naruto. He let out a small, appreciative noise, and Sasuke instantly let go of his hand. Stuffing them roughly into the confines of his coat pockets, he marched forward. They were in a bakery. A few tables and chairs were set up in the far corner, and the heady smell of coffee mixed in with warm bread helped give the atmosphere a friendly feel to it. This only drew Sasuke's lips down further, and he stifled a sneer when Naruto plopped himself down onto one of the nearest chairs.

"It's so nice in here!" he exclaimed, looking around. Sasuke resisted the urge to smirk at the child-like innocence on his face, and reminded himself that he had been the one to invite the other out for the day. He had wanted to get away from that house. And the only friend--or was he more than that?-- he had was Naruto. Sitting down in the chair adjacent him, Sasuke began to undo the buttons of his coat. He didn't want to be outside, anyway. And if they could just sit here for an hour or so and talk--granted, he assumed Naruto would be the only one talking, that was how it usually was-- he could manage.

And, just as he expected, Naruto launched into conversation as soon as he realized they were staying. Sasuke ordered some hot cocoa, none of which he drank, while Naruto blabbed happily about school, and how he was glad they could finally hang out. He also mentioned how surprised he had been to receive Sasuke's phone call.

"I thought that this would be great!" he began, before taking a sip of his drink. Sasuke regarded him with a carefully composed expression, his fingers laced together in his lap. "At first when you called me, I thought maybe you were joking, you know? Just trying to prove how dumb I am or something. But we're actually here, and it's nice! It sure feels like a date, doesn't it?"

Stiffening at that word, Sasuke sat forward, and resting his elbows on the table, looked Naruto straight in the eye. He tried to ignore the wary expression that suddenly slipped onto the other boys features. As if he were preparing for the worst. And the strangest thing happened to Sasuke then. Instead of telling him what he had initially intended, that there was no way in hell Uchiha Sasuke would ask ANYONE on a date (let alone Naruto), he opened his mouth and confirmed.

"It is."

The blush that suddenly found its way to Naruto's face also stirred another odd emotion in Sasuke's chest, and without even thinking about it he leaned across the table and pressed his lips to the other boys. All noise in the bakery silenced, and although he was aware of it, Sasuke didn't really care. Naruto responded hesitantly, applying pressure with his own mouth. It was meant to be nothing more than a chaste kiss, and Sasuke couldn't comprehend the understanding expression that he was wearing after he pulled away. He smiled though, and the look was gone. It didn't keep from disturbing Sasuke however, for such a serious expression was rarely worn. And he didn't want ot think for one moment that Naruto understood him, or knew the emotions ripping apart his insides. It was too complicated even for him to begin to understand, so how...?

"Are you done your drink?" he asked, suddenly feeling more vulnerable than he liked. He never felt this way around anyone except for.. except for HIM, and the fact that Naruto was making him uncomfortable made him eager to get out of the suddenly now cramped shop. Naruto nodded, his eyes widening as he looked down at his empty cup. With this confirmation, Sasuke slid from his seat and snatched up his jacket. Shrugging into it almost frantically, he didn't bother buttoning it up. Instead, he wheeled towards the door, Naruto no doubt at his heels, and focused on getting out of there.

In his haste, he rammed into someone who was just coming through the door. He would have kept going, had they not nearly knocked him off balance, and he fell back against Naruto, who caught him under the arms, and stumbled back from the added weight.

"Hey, are you okay man?" someone asked. Sasuke brushed his hair away from his face, and looked up. About to tell the person to 'fuck off', his words died in his throat. A group of four guys, all of them university students, had made their way in. They stood in the entry way, one wearing a concerned expression on his face --probably the one who had knocked him over. It wasn't this group he was focused on, but the tall, dark headed figure that came in behind them. His walk was too familiar, as was the slump of his shoulders as he sauntered up behind them. One of the group look back to greet him, before his head turned immediately back.

"Hey--," he began, "Are you two related? You guys look identical."

A set of dark, cold eyes met with Sasuke's own, and the thoughts and memories and feelings he had been suppressing for the last two weeks all came rushing back to him. Without thinking, he asked in a bewildered tone, "What are you doing here?"

Itachi shrugged and looked at his other friends. "We're just out," he answered vaguely. "Going places."

Nauseated, Sasuke swayed. Hands rested on his shoulder, and Naruto's voice in his ear; "Are you okay?" pulled him out of the darkness he had almost sunken into.

Trying to shake away the fact that he'd almost fainted, Sasuke nodded and shrugged away his hands. He ignored the presence behind him, but did not fail to catch Itachi's eyes as they turned from his face to leisurely travel over Naruto. The nausea returned as his brows furrowed ever so slightly. The expression vanished, and he once more focused his eyes on Sasuke and the others around them began to chatter away.

"No way, this is your brother Uchiha?" one of them asked, "The one who's really smart? Is he still in High school?"

"Who are these people?" Naruto whispered, and Sasuke shook his head. Itachi never talked to him about his own school life. Hell, Sasuke didn't even know that Itachi had friends. That he was capable of making any, for that matter.

"I'm Manabe," one of them introduced, and offered his hand. Sasuke looked at it as if it were a snake, before giving him a nod. "Uchiha Sasuke," was his curt reply, before he grabbed Naruto's hand. Tugging him towards the door, he pushed his way through the group, and tried to reach the door, when his brother's words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Who's your friend?"

Looking over his shoulder, Sasuke struggled to read Itachi's expression. His tone was plain, and although the words could have implied jealousy, he was unable to judge.

His grip tightened on Naruto's hand, before he jerked him closer and pushed the door open. The bells jangled violently from the force, and the cold air was a relief to him, as opposed to when they'd first walked in. That warm, friendly atmosphere had become something almost hostile within minutes, and he was glad to be out. His pace did not relent as he jerked Naruto, protests and all, back down the sidewalk. He was none too gentle with the other pedestrians, and pushed and shoved his way down to a clearing in the sidewalk. Once he stopped walking, Naruto yanked his hand free from his grip.

"What was that all about?" he asked, kneeling over to catch his breath.

"Nothing." Sasuke responded immediately. "I just didn't expect to see him, that's all."

"He asked you a question, and you ignored him!" Naruto accused, "You didn't want him to know about me?" He almost sounded hurt.

"He doesn't need to know anything," Sasuke responded bitterly. "He has no right," he added. "to know anything."

And he told himself it was true.

But even though he told himself that, it didn't keep the guilt from coming.


	9. Chapter 9

The tirade of questions that erupted upon Sasuke's departure left Itachi more than irritated. His friends assaulted him with their questions, one after the other, leaving no room for a reply. Not that he would have responded, but that only increased his annoyance as they found a table in the shop. He hadn't been particularly fond of the idea for an outing—he had other things, other _people_ he'd rather be doing. But they had dragged him here, using the fact that he rarely made an appearance amongst their group of friends as an excuse. Itachi didn't feel guilty, that was not the reason for his consent. He was simply tired of arguing with these people—people he scarcely saw as friends. They were more people who were convenient when he needed them. And that was a rarity in itself. Uchiha Itachi never needed anyone. At least, he hadn't thought so.

Part of his increased irritability was because of the scene that had played out only moments earlier. He was unaccustomed to dealing with unfamiliar emotions, and although this emotion was one that was easy to place, it was something he rarely felt. For a moment he had been confused. The silent rage that had built inside of him upon seeing Sasuke with someone other than himself, a _boy_ no less, who looked pathetic and weak, had not ebbed since they left. Their interlocked fingers had not escaped him, either, and a possessive envy had crawled up his insides. His expression remained stoic however, a skill he'd acquired throughout the years, lying to teachers, friends, other parents, about his fathers abuse. Sasuke had seemed shocked to see him there; the feeling was mutual.

The other boys antisocial behavior was not something that went unnoticed, either. On the rare chance that Itachi would come home, he often found his mother alone, cooking in the kitchen to keep herself busy. Her appearance was haggard, her expression worn and worried. Her features, which had once been pretty, were withered from many years of stress. She never failed to smile at him though, welcome him home. Offer to prepare dinner, "Although," she would always say, "we would be eating alone. Sasuke hasn't been much for company lately. Too busy in his studies, I'm assuming." The hope in her voice was not difficult to hear, and it was clear she knew what was happening. The younger boy was distancing himself from their mother, in the same way Itachi had done. He didn't think she could go through that again, but at the moment, he wasn't too concerned. What Sasuke put her through was his own doing; it wasn't Itachi's job to comfort. It had never been.

"Oi, Uchiha, are you even listening?"

Itachi gave Manabe a bored look, before settling back in his chair. Blunt and to the point, he parted his lips to speak. His voice was low, dead.

"No."

The others sighed in frustration, no doubt another onslaught of questions to come. They were interrupted as their drinks were brought out, and the initial excitement of meeting Itachi's younger brother seemed to have faded. Settling back in their own seats, his friends nursed their drinks while he simply looked at his in distaste.

"Why didn't you tell us he looked like you?" A shorter male with cropped hair, Kero, asked. Itachi lifted an eyebrow, and crossing his arms, struggled momentarily to keep the smirk from falling to his lips.

"He looks exactly like you did in Middle school. He's probably fighting off the ladies, huh? Except he was with that other guy.. They looked like they were together; did you know he was gay?"

The irritation bubbled inside him again, and raking a hand through his hair, Itachi shrugged. Mentally, he thought of a few choice words for the bastard sitting across from him, but a cool, easy smile slid onto his lips instead of the scowl that was eagerly tugging at his muscles.

"What he does or who he sleeps with isn't my business."

The lie slid easily from his lips. It shouldn't be his business who Sasuke fucked, but their own relationship had escalated far beyond just _brotherly_. He found that he _did_ care, but not for the reasons one might think. There was no love between them, really, except for Sasuke's twisted adoration. That wasn't hard to see, and Itachi assumed it was one of the few reasons that gave him an advantage over the other. He was stubborn by nature, like him, (yet another trait, of the many that they shared) and Itachi knew he would have had a harder time getting what he wanted from him if he were _truly _against what went on between the two. As it were, he never ceased to fold under his hands, or the pressure, and Itachi liked the submission. Needed it.

To picture him with another boy—_anyone,_ that he could be happy away from _him_, set him off. If Sasuke thought there were to be no consequences for going behind his back, the younger sibling had been very _very_ wrong.

* ~ *

The rest of the afternoon had been spent in general silence, Naruto having been intuitive enough not to break Sasuke's thoughtful mood. They had continued to hold hands—up until they reached Sasuke's walkway. Panic had welled inside of him at the sight of the large, empty looking house. He hoped the appearance rang true; that nobody was home. He didn't think he could deal with his mothers overbearing, fake, cheerfulness. Or his father's oppressive ways or the pressure—the demands he loved to make, and expected to be followed. And his brother. Well, he hoped to _Kami_ that he wasn't home. His expression might have been passive earlier, unreadable to others, but he knew better. The casual question with the cool, steely voice.

"_Who's your friend?" _

What lay in wait for him behind the doors was a mystery, and in a moment of longing, he pressed Naruto up against the gate that lined their property, and buried his face into his neck. Inhaling the other's scent, something like sandalwood and peaches, an odd combination but since it was Naruto, comforting nonetheless, he wrapped his arms around him and simply clung. Without a reason, without a verbal explanation. Naruto had stiffened at first, but relaxed when he realized what was going on. Hesitantly, he lifted his own arms and wrapped them around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke nuzzled the others skin, his lips brushing over the flesh just below his jaw. The air was cold and bit at his hands through his gloves, squeezed past the tightly knit material of his jacket. He didn't care though. He was close to someone—holding on to someone, being held. That was all that mattered.

"Sasuke," Naruto began, turning his own head. His lips brushed the others ear, and Sasuke shivered involuntarily. Naruto's next words were serious, and Sasuke pulled back once they were spoken.

"Are you okay? I mean, really okay. Please don't lie to me."

Dark, narrowed optics delved into large, patient blue eyes. He stared back at him with an open trust, a hopefulness that made the Uchiha's heart give a sudden, unexpected jerk. He was so naïve, so trusting. How could he be that way? How could he let his emotions, his feelings, pour from his eyes, his facial expression so easily like that? Didn't Uzumaki know that that was how you got hurt? By giving in, by giving, period? Or was he just stupid?

Their close proximity suddenly seemed too much, and Sasuke pulled away. Running shaky fingers through tousled hair, he glanced to Naruto, before heading towards the locked gates. "I'm tired," he explained. "It's cold out here. Call me when you get home." After punching in the code on the pad beside the iron fence, and after the gates gave a loud groan in protest, he stepped between the narrow opening, and made his way up the path that led to his darkened home . He didn't dare look over his shoulder; he couldn't stand to see that heart broken look he knew the other boy would be wearing.

Once inside, he slammed the door as hard as he could, and stumbled into the dark kitchen. No one was home, and thankful, he sank to his knees in the hallway. Yanking off his gloves, he threw them angrily across the wall, ripped off his jacket, as if it were poison against his skin. Anger boiled inside of him, frustration, helplessness. His expression crumbled, and drawing his knees up, he hid his face. Hands coming up, he clenched his hair in trembling fists and took several deep breaths to calm himself. He could feel the hysteria building up, feel the ache in his lungs and behind his eyes. He refused to cry, though. He wouldn't, couldn't. Not here, not now. Never again. Especially in front of _him_.

"I hate you," he hissed into his palms. He was speaking to no one in particular, but the venom in his voice was clear enough. "I hate you so fucking much," he continued. His voice broke, and an uncontrollable groan slid from his lips. The tears spilled over his lids, and he angrily wiped at them, frantically tried to dry his cheeks as they continued to fall. "I wish you were dead," he sobbed, wrapping his arms around his knees. "I wish you were dead so I wouldn't have to—"

"To what?"

Sasuke jumped. He had been so upset, engulfed in the agony that was finally spilling out of the bottle, that he hadn't noticed another presence. Itachi was leaning against the wall above him, arms crossed over his chest. His head was tilted to the side, and through the dark, and the tears, all Sasuke could see was the faintest hint of a smirk.

Momentarily distracted, Sasuke blinked before forcing a scowl onto his face, despite the tears that still clung to his lashes and stained his cheeks. Getting to his own feet, he pulled himself back, further down the hallway. Distancing himself..

"So I wouldn't have to think about you every day," he spat, continuing to inch backwards. "So I wouldn't have to listen to mom and dad gloat about how much of a fucking success you are, or how I'm never going to be good enough."

"Is that all?"

Itachi sounded bored, and another panic welled up inside of Sasuke as he pushed himself off of the wall.

"I thought my little Otouto would have something nice to say about me," he began lazily, making his advance down the hallway. "About how he misses me when I'm not around," he continued thoughtfully, "Or how he wishes I were here instead of at University. Why is that, Sasuke?" His name, drawn out along the others lips. It infuriated Sasuke and made his insides warm at the same time. "Is it because you want me to be here, to help you get passed Father's high expectations' for you? Or is it because you're lonely, you want someone around when no one else is?"

This was the most he'd spoken to him in well over two weeks—Sasuke had made a fine point of avoiding the other, but now, their bodies were almost touching. Sasuke rigid, his back pressed firmly up against the wall at the end of the hallway. Itachi not but half an inch in front of him, his dark eyes inquisitive, but not really searching for an answer. His hand came up, fingers gliding over Sasuke jaw, before slipping his fingers into his hair. He jerked his head back roughly, and Sasuke's breath came in sharp. Itachi leaned closer, their fronts molding together.

"Was he good?" he mused, his grip on Sasuke's hair tightening. "Did he make you come the way I did?"

Sasuke let out a small pant, more out of pain than anything else as he tried to ease some of the pressure off his neck. Itachi would have none of it, and slipping his knee between the others thighs, pinned him up against the wall. Their lips were mere centimeters apart, and Sasuke could feel the warmth of his breath as he spoke his next words.

"I told you you're mine, Sasuke," he growled, the possessiveness in his voice hard to ignore. "That doesn't mean you can whore yourself out to someone, just because you haven't been getting any. Is that what you need?" His free hand dropped to Sasuke's side, and he shivered when cold fingers slid under the hem of his shirt. "Don't fuck with me," he spat suddenly, and tried to jerk away from his touch. His defiance awarded him a sharp, blinding pain up his spine and the left side of his temple. Itachi curled his fingers more securely around Sasuke's hair, and twisted his head to the side.

"It's too late," Itachi whispered in his ear, his lips hot. "You're in too deep, Otouto. There's no way out for us. Don't think because you've found yourself a fuck toy that things will go back to normal."

"Stop," he gasped, as Itachis mouth travelled down his neck. "Itachi, please," he begged, pushing helplessly at his shoulders. He could feel the panic again, as Itachi eased his thigh up in between Sasuke's. He hissed when his leg came into contact with Sasuke's groin, and biting back a groan as he slowly rocked against it, Sasuke rammed his head back against the wall. Itachi's hand slipped from his hair, and down to his hips. Sasuke wasn't much to hold him off—he was shaky from crying, and the building ache in his lower stomach was distracting. He gave up fighting all together when Itachi pulled his hips forward to meet the slow, but consistent undulating pressure of his thigh. Panting, he clung to his older brother as he brought him closer to the edge, gritting his teeth to keep from breathing his name.

"Say it," Itachi murmured casually against his ear. His hands slipped from his hips, slid up his shirt. Sasuke couldn't contain the small noise as cold fingers came into contact with his warm skin. He shivered as his hands pressed flat against his stomach, travelled upwards. A nip—not particularly gentle, along his neckline. Itachi was getting impatient. "Say it," he insisted, his voice low, irritated. Expectant.

"I—" Sasuke began, struggling to form the words his brother wanted to hear. Anything he would have said next was cut off by the click of the doorknob. Sasuke stopped breathing. To his horror, Itachi continued, and he bit the inside of his cheek. Tasted blood.

"Someone's home," he breathed, his words coming out more a whimper than anything. Hating himself for it, he pushed vehemently at Itachi's shoulders as he continued to press up against his erection.

"Itachi," he groaned, head falling back against the wall. "I'm gonna—"

The door swung wide, and before Sasuke knew what was happening, Itachi pulled away from him. Without the support, Sasuke's knees buckled. Lights flooded the hallway and kitchen, and the concerned face of his mother—half hidden behind a bag of groceries, came into view. Sasuke was panting, and leaning over, he made a weak attempt to hide the hard-on—which was now almost painful, that stood proudly beneath the denim of his jeans. Itachi said nothing, and stepped up into the kitchen.

"Let me help you with that," he said, and began to put the groceries away. Their mother began to as well, but not before casting another worried glance over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke," she asked, coming round the counter. She began to start down the hallway, before Sasuke lifted a hand, held up his palm.

"Don't," he hissed, before getting shakily to his knees. Turning, he fell up the stairs, and scrambled to his bedroom. The loud slam ricocheted throughout the house, and as their mother returned to putting the groceries away—a confused and anxious expression written along her features, Itachi ran his tongue over his lips, before giving his mother an easy, fake, smile.

"I'm sure it's nothing," he comforted, his voice although cool, holding re-assurance. "He just seems a little tense."

Their mother gave him a watery smile, sighed, and then shakily brushed her hair off her shoulders. Patting the top of his hand, she nodded and fell into silence. Itachi didn't need to hurry; he knew that Sasuke would still be in his room long after their mother went to bed. When Itachi was going to finish what he'd started.


	10. Chapter 10

He stared at the bedroom door for what seemed like hours. His entire body had gone numb, and Sasuke couldn't bother to move himself from the floor, where he'd dropped, to the bed which was only a few feet to his left. His wrist ached, and his hand was numb; a peculiar but not unpleasant feeling. He knew he should clean up the mess he'd made before anyone decided to come check on him. The last thing their mother needed was to find him here, like this.

But he just couldn't get _up_. The thought of pulling himself together, for even a short amount of time, was unbearable. So much so that his good hand—the one that held the shaving razor between shaking fingers, sank the blade into an undamaged expanse of flesh. He let out a hiss, something along the lines of satisfaction, as blood followed the line of the wound. Deeper, harder, and he found it easier to focus on something aside from Itachi. The pain slowly lacing up his nerves, sending beautiful, distracting signals to his brain. Sasuke almost smiled.

The pain didn't last forever, though, and as his hand grew even colder still, and as the sinfully delicious sting began to abate in the shredded mass that had been his inner fore-arm, Sasuke threw the razor in the trash and stood up. His white fingers were covered in blood, and although the sight should have frightened him—it did after all, look like he'd just committed a homicide—it gave him comfort.

Even though Itachi had completely fucked up his life, ever since the night at the Hotel, even though he'd lost control over almost _everything_, he could still do this.

Washing the blood off in the sink in the bathroom, he opened the first-aid kit and rinsed out the gouges in his arm. In an inexperienced manner he wrapped his wound, and yanked the sleeve of his shirt down. The first-aid kid put away, closed and neatly in place, nobody would catch on.

Turning to make his way back into his bedroom, he closed the door with a gentleness he hadn't demonstrated earlier. His anger and frustration had left him, and all Sasuke felt now was fatigued. He would have made his way to the bed and sank thankfully, blissfully, into a deep, dreamless sleep. He would have, had Itachi not been sitting on it, a tray of food beside him. Sasuke blinked, eyes moving from the food to Itachi, who looked less than amused.

"Where is she?" he asked quietly, and Sasuke damned himself as his voice came out in nothing but a nervous whisper.

"She's downstairs," Itachi answered casually, "doing the dishes or something along those lines. She asked me to bring this up to you. She says you haven't been eating."

"What do you care?" Sasuke snapped angrily, his posture rigid. Itachi blinked, and then smiled cruelly.

"I don't," he answered, standing up. "Whether you starve yourself or not is none of my business. None of my concern, actually."

Sasuke turned to open his door, numb fingers scrabbling for the knob. He could hear Itachi approaching him from behind, and let out a small sigh of defeat when he was pressed back into the door. He was too tired, too numb, to feel anything except a sort of exhausted resignation, and he made no noise of protest when Itachi leaned down and bit the side of his neck. The pain was brief, something he could deal considering what he'd done not but a half hour earlier. Cold hands slid up his shirt, and Sasuke's fingers curled into fists against the door.

"Who was that boy you were with today?" Itachi asked casually, dragging his nails up along Sasuke's stomach.

"A friend," Sasuke bit out, "but that's really none of your business. Or concern."

Itachi's hands stilled, and a sudden sense of trepidation filled the younger boy.

"I can find out," Itachi hissed against his ear. He pressed Sasuke's body flush against the door, and his hands dropped down to the boy jeans. His fingers pulled the zipper down, and before Sasuke could think to form a protest, his hand was inside of his pants; fingers curling around his member through his boxers.

"I can find out who he is," Itachi repeated, giving him a slow but firm stroke. Sasuke damned himself again as his body began to respond. Dull ache in his arm forgotten, all the blood rushed to his loins. He let out a pained noise as Itachi continued his ministrations, and tried to jerk away from his intruding hands.

"Go ahead," Sasuke bit out, "Like it will do you any fucking good. You're acting like a jealous boyfriend."

Itachi's hand stopped, and he suddenly grabbed the boy by the shoulders and threw him back onto the floor. Sasuke collapsed with a loud thud, and Itachi was on him in less than a second. His shoulder blades dug painfully into the wood as Itachi pressed him down, and his dark eyes seemed alight with something that was unfamiliar to Sasuke's senses. His lip curled back into a snarl, and he leaned down so that their mouths were nearly touching.

"I will tell him everything you've done," he whispered, "about every little noise you made when I fucked you. I don't _give_ a shit who he is, Sasuke," he drawled, "because you're not going to see him anymore."

"Fuck you!" Sasuke seethed, clenching his teeth. The words escaped him in a hiss, and he pressed his own hands against Itachi's chest in an attempt to get him off. "Who the fuck do you think you are? I'll do whatever the hell I want, you stupid son of a bitch. You don't _own_ me. You don't _control_ what I do."

"Do you still think he would want to be with you after I tell him you're a little slut?" Itachi asked, but he eased back so that Sasuke could pull himself into a seated position. They regarded one another; Sasuke enraged, and breathing heavily. Itachi was more calm, although the same anger lingered in his eyes.

"Do you think he would even want to _touch_ you, after knowing what you've done? What you've begged for?"

"I haven't begged for anything you sick fuck," Sasuke snapped, inching backwards. "I don't know why you started to play this game, but you _lost_. Get over it."

"I haven't lost anything," Itachi responded, running his hand through his hair. He got to his feet, and any semblance of irritation he'd had before vanished. A slow, foreboding smile crept onto his lips as he headed towards the bedroom door. "But you will," he continued. "You don't know all of the rules, otouto. You don't even know how to play."

With that, he left the room as silently as he'd entered it. The door left ajar, Sasuke could hear his mother asking what had happened. Itachi's voice, soothing, drifted up the stairs and Sasuke kicked his door shut. He could feel the burn in his arm, but eyes already sought out the trashcan. Anger swelled inside of him, but this time instead of letting his tears flow, he opted for blood.


	11. Chapter 11

Monday morning was a bright one; it was the opposite of Sasuke's mood, and the sight of Naruto waiting by the gates for him when he stepped out of his house did nothing to make it any better. The guilt that was building on his conscience only heightened when the blond smiled at him—almost hopefully, and waved. Swallowing hard, Sasuke shouldered his bag and struggled to keep his gait slow, casual, like he usually did. He wasn't accustomed to having to to _try_ to make himself difficult to read. It was unsettling.

"Hi," Naruto greeted him, as the gates to their house opened. Sasuke stepped beyond them, and was shocked when Naruto wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Caught off guard and unsure of what to do, he simply stood there while the other embraced him.

"I missed you," the blond muffled sheepishly into his jacket. "But I didn't want to bother you...you seemed really upset the last time we saw each other."

An unexpected warmth consumed the dark haired boy, and surprised by this as well as his sudden impulse to return the embrace, he stepped back. Naruto looked hurt, although his expression quickly turned to concern. He bit his lip though, and thankfully, refrained from launching a tirade of questions as per usual. Instead, they fell into step, side by side, silently beginning the short walk to school.

People were laughing by the school gates, and a couple gave them curious glances. Nobody directly approached them however. And then Sasuke spotted her. She was standing by the entrance, hugging her school bag to her self consciously. Sasuke hadn't spoken with Sakura since she'd let him more or less feel her up in the library. Instead of shame consuming him, anger filled Sasuke. Not at his own actions, but for Sakura's. He could tell she was embarrassed, especially by the way her cheeks flushed a bright red as their eyes met. It was clear by the way she stood, and continued to meet his gaze, she had something she wanted to say to him. Nausea twisted his insides, and his step faltered.

Naruto grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Sasuke?" he asked, his voice dripping with worry. "What's wrong, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he bit out, before giving a nod. His head felt light, and he conceded that skipping meals for a couple days had been a stupid idea on his part. The dull ache behind his eyes only increased as they drew nearer, and sure enough, Sakura jumped into action as soon as they came close.

"Sasuke-kun, can I talk to you for a second?"

Naruto looked surprised, and he glanced from from the pink haired girl back to Sasuke, who's face paled as she addressed him.

"Sure," he responded, and pulled his arm away from Naruto's clutching fingers. They left him there as they made their way towards a large cherry tree, it's branches bare with the approaching winter. Sakura fidgeted somewhat uncomfortably, and Sasuke simply stood there. Waiting. Unable to pinpoint a reason for his sudden uneasiness.

"I just wanted to apologize," she began in a hurry. "About how I acted after...after..."

Sasuke snorted, before running a hand through his hair. He glanced back to where Naruto stood, patiently if not a little anxious, before returning his dark, tired gaze to Sakura. She was still struggling to put a name to what they'd done in the library, most likely without directly stating the sexual act.

"It's not your fault," Sasuke said, drawing her attention. "I didn't mean to use you like that. And I'm sorry. You don't have to apologize for anything."

Sakura's expression relaxed a little, and Sasuke reasoned this was probably something she wanted to hear. He cut her off as she started to speak, by lifting a hand.

"You don't have to force yourself to talk to me. I was a dick, and deserved what you did. I still do."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, it isn't like that," she began, and her lower lip trembled. "I've seen how you've..you've changed. Other people might not see it, but _I've_ noticed. And I'm scared for you. I ignored you when you needed someone to be there for you and.. and I feel so _horrible_ about it."

"I don't need pity," Sasuke spat irritably, his countenance changing from apologetic to furious in less than a second. "I'm not a child. My problems aren't any of your business, Sakura. You don't have to be a hero. I took my frustration out on you, but I'm dealing with it now. I'm sorry you got caught up in it, but don't read any deeper into it than that."

Her face flushed, and Sakura lowered her eyes. She sniffed, before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The bell rang—thankfully—and Sakura glanced up, giving him a watery smile.

"Alright," she said with a soft, almost defeated nod. "I understand. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

She turned and made her way, like many of the other students, towards the building. Sasuke continued to stand there, alone, and trying to ignore the empty feeling that was slowly working its way up inside of him. Naruto did not come to see him once Sakura had left—instead, he'd opted to follow her inside the building. Sasuke was fine with that, almost grateful, because school had suddenly lost its appeal.

Spinning on his heel, he stalked out of the school grounds, turning the collar of his jacket up against the wind that was slowly picking up. He didn't bother pushing his hair out of his eyes, and as he continued to walk, his destination undecided, he fell into thought. He was so confused; more than confused, he was angry, humiliated. He felt dirty.

He knew it wasn't fair to Naruto to lie to him, but the thought of telling him what he had done...what he had _enjoyed_, made his stomach churn. Knees growing weak as the sound of his brothers voice filled his head, he stopped walking and leaned forward. His school was situated in a more rural part of Tokyo—if he took a bus, he would be able to arrive in Shibuya before ten. Far away from anyone he would know, and far away from home. From _him_.

Righting himself, Sasuke walked to the nearest bus stop, blinking furiously to get rid of the white spots dancing before his eyes. He fished some change out of his wallet, and waited out the twenty minutes until the bus arrived. Climbing on, he sank down into a seat near the back. There were a few older couples, but aside from that, no one he recognized. The bus driver had given him a strange look—his uniform was recognizable in this region, but he said nothing after Sasuke had shot him a glare.

The bus pulled out onto a quiet street, and Sasuke began to relax the further away from the school he got. His body suddenly felt heavy, and his stomach growled in angry protest to the lack of food within.

Inspecting his wallet, he figured he'd have enough to grab something to eat. It would probably get rid of the spots behind his eyes, and the nausea that was making it hard to concentrate.

__

Stepping off of the bus, Sasuke shouldered his school bag before making his way down one of the busy streets. People in suits, talking on cell phones. Girls in groups, dressed in the latest fashion, taking amongst themselves and giggling to one another. He avoided their gazes, keeping his eyes trained on his feet as he moved towards one of the nearest ramen shops. His stomach cramped in anticipation, and he grimaced, before pushing his way inside.

The aroma that greeted him was sinfully delicious, and he had to keep himself from making a small noise of relief as he made his way up to the counter. Dropping his school bag, he slid into a stool and rested his elbows along the table top.

"Irrashaimase,*" one of the employees called, and turning around, he started to speak. "What would you like today—" he stopped, and Sasuke looked up. He was surprised, for the young man seemed familiar somehow. And then it hit him.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" the man grinned, setting down a cup. "Yoshikawa Manabe. I met you the other day at the cafe, d'you remember? I'm one of your brothers' friends."

"I remember," Sasuke responded, and he tried to ignore the sudden pounding of his heart. He was busted. Manabe would tell Itachi that he had been there, during school hours. He wouldn't put it past him to blackmail; he had threatened him the other night, after all. What would he do if he found it?

"So, what can I get for you?" he asked, placing both hands on the counter. "On the house."

Sasuke blinked, surprised. Manabe must have read his surprise, and he grinned, leaning back some to grab a bowl from a large pile of them laying just behind the plexiglass that separated them.

"I can pay," Sasuke responded stupidly. Manabe nodded, his grin widening before glancing behind to the the menu. "Of course you can. But you're Uchiha's younger brother. I don't think he'd mind me doing you a favour."

Sasuke had to repress a snort. It was quite clear Manabe did not know Itachi's true nature. Instead of pressing the issue however, he ordered his food. Manabe talked with him while he made the order, and the growing tension in Sasuke's nerves only grew. The longer he sat here and talked, the later it would get; the later it got, the more likely he was going to question his being there.

He removed his jacket though, more so out of discomfort. He had to catch himself though, as he began to roll up his sleeves, and instead, stuffed his hands into his lip as Manabe handed him a large bowl of ramen. His actions didn't escape him, and he lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing. Sasuke mumbled a 'thanks', and was left alone as he began to eat.

Once he was full, he pushed the bowl back and tossed down some money. He didn't want Itachi's friend doing him any _favours_, and shrugging on his jacket, left while Manabe was attending another customer, and didn't have a chance to stop—or question—him.

It was still cool outside, and Sasuke shrugged into his jacket. He didn't have any more money left on him, and he gathered the walk from Shibuya back to his home would take a couple of hours. Instead of heading there straight away though, he meandered down the streets, eyes passing the objects stores promoted in their windows. His fingers were cold, and so he slid them into the pockets of his jacket. He soon lost interest in what the windows had to offer though, and so he turned his gaze ahead, eyes fixing onto the backs of a group of school girls.

What was he going to do?

What was he _expected_ to do?

He hated to admit that he was going to be playing right into Itachi's hands, and it was for purely selfish reasons. He couldn't _admit_ what he'd done. He didn't want to have to look at Naruto, watch his expression as he found out that Sasuke had been fucked by his brother. And liked it. He didn't want to drive away the only person he actually cared about. Well, _suspected_ he cared about. His feelings were too mixed up, and Sasuke was too confused to really decipher if they were sincere or simply out of desperation.

His mood darkening with his thoughts, Sasuke decided against wandering the streets any longer. Taking a sharp left, he turned onto a familiar street and began the long walk home. He hoped his brother would still be at school—maybe returned to the dorms. He had seen too much of him lately, and he couldn't stand it. He hated himself for being so sensitive to his touch, so sensitive to _him_, period. It wasn't fair that he could do this to him. Itachi thought it was all just a game. A seriously fucked up one, but one nonetheless. He doubted his older brother lost any sleep over it.

He was startled out of his musings when his phone went off in his pocket. Scrabbling for it with semi-feeling fingers, he yanked it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" A booming voice demanded. Sasuke flinched away from the earpiece, the angry tone of his fathers' voice recognizable anywhere.

"And don't even _think_ of telling me you're not at school," he continued, fuming. "because I just received a wonderful phone call from them in my office."

"I'm in Shibuya," Sasuke responded stiffly.

"Shibuya!" Fugaku boomed. "What the hell are you doing in _Shibuya_ during school hours? I've raised you better than that! You're such an embarrassment to this family. Do you know how this will _look_ on your school record? Making me seem irresponsible, like I don't know where my own son is!"

"I just needed a break," Sasuke began, fighting his own frustration.

"A break?" Fugaku asked, mockingly. "You don't have a choice in the matter! You are expected to go to school, young man! Don't think you will be getting out of this unscathed. Why can't you behave more like your brother?"

Sasuke hung up. He knew he would regret it later, but at just the _mention_ of his brother, he couldn't stand it. Turning his phone off, he resumed his walk, his pace more powerful than before. Adrenalin pumped through his veins, fuelled by the the concern that was blooming in his chest. What was his father going to do? He didn't doubt it would be some sort of physical punishment. Their father never hesitated when it came to laying down his hand. The only question was where it would fall.


	12. Chapter 12

All hell broke loose as soon as Sasuke stepped across the threshold. There was a tension in the air that he was unaccustomed to feeling, and as soon as he spotted his fathers shoes near the entryway, he understood why. The kitchen was dark, and he knew that his father would be in his study. He hesitated in the hall—eager to avoid a confrontation, especially taking into account how he was feeling. He would have proceeded hastily to his room, had a heavy hand not fallen across his shoulder.

"Father wants to see you in his study."

_Shit_.

Sasuke spun around and glared, with as much venom as he could muster, up into the fathomless coals that were Itachi's eyes. He looked bored, and glanced from Sasuke back towards the hallway, where their fathers' study lay maybe six feet away. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder as well, before shouldering his bag and turning towards the stairs.

"He can wait."

"You're going to get your ass kicked," was Itachi's dry response. "if you behave like a little boy. You know he doesn't have patience for the bullshit you've been pulling."

Sasuke set his jaw, fingers curling into fists, before he paused in his ascent up the stairs.

"Bullshit _I've_ been pulling?" he muttered, before turning to meet Itachi's gaze. Itach blinked, before tilting his head as if to prompt him further with some sort of explanation. He would have continued, had a booming voice down the hall not startled them both out of their staring contest.

"Uchiha Sasuke, get in my study _now!_"

Itachi's expression, for the briefest of moments, became almost rueful. It was gone the second Sasuke had time to register that it was more than just stoicism he was demonstrating, and a cold hand fell to his arm and jerked him forward. An unpleasant burn made its way up the inside of his elbow, and Sasuke yanked his arm back as Itachi tugged him down the hall.

"Don't touch me," he seethed, fixing the sleeve of his jacket. Itachi lifted his hands in mock surrender, and Sasuke let his bag slither to the floor before closing the distance between himself and his fathers study.

Fugaku was in his chair, his reading glasses on, and at his desk. A large amount of papers were scattered over its surface, and his dark eyes lifted from their contents the moment he entered the room.

"Close the door," he barked. Sasuke did so. Fugaku stood, and Sasuke ignored the impulse to cower. Their father was a big man. Big as well as powerful; in more ways than just successful. He couldn't help his gaze and his eyes travelled down the length of his shoulder to his hand, body already tense, expecting a blow. It didn't come yet, and Fugaku took his glasses off before letting them slip from his fingers onto the desk.

"Your mother is a nervous wreck," he began irritably. "because of this phone call I received. What's going on with you, Sasuke?" he demanded. "Skipping school is _not_ something that is expected from any student, let alone an Uchiha! Do you know how this makes us look as a family?"

Sasuke parted his lips to speak, but was cut off.

"And then I call you to address this problem, and you _hang up on me _! The nerve of you, you insolent brat! I pay for your schooling, clothes, even that damned phone! Put a roof over your head, feed you, and all I ask for in return is hard work and dedication!"

"That's not what it's about," Sasuke bit out, "you don't _understand_," he continued. Fugaku snorted before stepping around the desk. Sasuke skittered back, and his back hit the wall. Lifting his hand, Fugak grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up close. So close that he was on the tips of his toes.

"Are you saying there is something going on that I don't know about?" he roared. "Implying that I'm too stupid to be aware of everything that takes place within this household?"

"No," Sasuke muttered, avoiding his gaze. Fugaku shook him roughly, and his head hit the wall.

"Answer me properly!"

"No, sir, nothing is going on."

"Explain yourself to me then, before I get sick of you in my presence!"

He pushed him back, and Sasuke's head rattled against the wall. His knees gave out and he slid down as Fugaku stepped back and laughed.

"You're barely more than a child!" he chided, "but don't think that you can get away with acting like one, do you understand me? You are a member of this family, and as such I expect you to be an asset not an _embarrassment_."

"Yes," Sasuke mumbled, struggling to get to his feet. A fist to the side of his temple, and he pitched to the left before catching the ledge of the desk. Biting down into his lower lip to keep a moan from slipping past them, he focused on remaining on his feet.

"Yes, _what_, Sasuke?"

"I understand, sir. It won't happen again."

"Get out."

And he did.

_

His room was dark. The house had gone silent, and there was nothing but him. Him and the blade. It kissed his skin over and over again, and instead of crying tears, Sasuke let the blood slip from him as a replacement. His anger did not abate with each cut, but his stress ebbed from him like the essence that was dripping, pooling out onto the sheets.

Fingers numb, and nowhere left to cut, his trembling fingers let the razor slide onto the sheets, and he pressed his face into his pillow. His arm burned, throbbed, with a pleasant pain he knew he would regret tomorrow. But now, eyes heavy with sleep and body relaxed flush against his mattress, he didn't give a fuck. He knew he would have to throw out his sheets, too. He couldn't be bothered to clean up the mess he had made, and instead of worrying about it, pressed his forearm into the sheets to staunch the flow.

His temple throbbed in unison with his arm, and Sasuke knew he could expect a bruise. Not only near his eye, but where he had bitten his lip to keep quiet. It was swollen, he could feel that much, which was an indicator that he would look like shit when he woke up. His insides twisted, and uncomfortable, he rolled onto his back. It wasn't all that late, really. 7:30 or so. But under the guise of 'going to bed early' he was able to skip dinner, avoid his mother, father _and_ Itachi.

But now, despite being in pain and physically as well as mentally exhausted, he found himself wanting something most peculiar. He wanted to see Naruto.

Unaccustomed to wanting the see him, hear him, be around the annoying blond in general, had Sasuke disgruntled. Propping himself up on his elbows, he glanced down and tried to make out, in the dim light of his room, the shape of his cell phone, which he had haphazardly thrown across the floor after crawling up the stairs to his room. Finding it, he slid out of the bed, a little dizzy, before flipping it open.

Blinking into the blinding light of the screen, he searched his contacts until he came upon the familiar characters_ナルト__. _Pressing 'call', he hesitantly lifted the phone to his ear. It rang four times before he answered.

"Sasuke?"

Awkwardly, he cleared his throat.

"Uh, hey."

"Why are you calling?" Naruto asked sounding completely bewildered. "I mean, I'm glad you did, so don't hang up!"

Sasuke's lower lip twitched into the ghost of a smile.

"What are you doing?"

"Uhm, nothing," Naruto answered. "I was just...studying."

"Studying?"

A long pause.

"I was playing video games. I bought this new one last week, and I'm at a _really_ high level now, but it's super hard to beat and...." Naruto trailed off. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, even though he knew Naruto couldn't see. "And what?"

"How come you're calling me, Sasuke? We've never talked on the phone before."

"Is that a problem?"

Sasuke hated the anxiety he could hear in his voice.

"No!" Naruto responded quickly, "but I mean, you didn't come to school today, and that isn't _like_ you. And now you call me."

"I just know your grades suck," Sasuke began. "And I was calling because I missed school today, and I wanted to see if by some slim chance, you could come by and drop off your notes. Maybe go over them with me."

"Now?" Naruto asked. "You mean, tonight?"

"Well, class is tomorrow. And I'd like to be as best prepared as I can for the lesson. Do you have notes?"

"Well, I did copy off of Sakura—but are you sure? It's kind of late, and your parents.."

"My father is furious," Sasuke began with a small sigh. "but I'm sure..he won't mind, if it's regarding school."

There was a long, tense silence. Sasuke could hear Naruto breathing, before he said quietly,

"Okay. I'll be there in a little while."

"See you soon."

Hanging up, Sasuke leaned back against his bed. His arm was still throbbing and—_fuck_ he had to clean up. Getting to his feet, he tottered slightly off of balance, before yanking the sheets from his bed and stuffing them into his laundry basket. Good enough hiding spot for now. His razor found a place in his drawer, and shrugging on some loose jeans and a baggy sweater, he raked his hand through tousled dark hair and headed to the bathroom to wash off the blood.

Once he was cleaned, and some of the colour, he slid down the stairs and headed for his fathers' study. Fugaku was still going over some papers, and barely glanced up as Sasuke came to stand in the doorway.

"A classmate is coming over, sir," Sasuke began as formally—humbly as he could. Which was easy now that the rage had dissipated. "he said he'll bring me the notes from today's lessons so I don't fall behind."

Fugaku looked up then. Their eyes met, and he gave him a long, hard stare. So long that Sasuke started to fidget.

"Very well," he grunted. "make it quick. I don't want unwanted teenagers romping around my house."

"Yes sir," was Sasuke's curt reply. And on cue, the doorbell rang.

Hurrying to the door before Itachi could get to it, Sasuke yanked it open and almost smiled at the sight of Naruto standing there. He was in his jacket, his blonde hair tousled by the wind. His fair skin was rosy from the wind, too, and his large, blue eyes looked at him almost irritably, before he pulled the boy inside.

Their fingers interlocked, and Sasuke led him to the stairs. The blonde barely had enough time to remove his shoes, and he clambered up, ungracefully, behind him.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed, "don't go so fast! I'm gonna trip."

"Sorry," Sasuke snapped over his shoulder. They were maybe three feet from his room, when a deep voice stopped him dead.

"I remember you."

Itachi's voice was laced with a a kindness that practically dripped from his tone like melting candy. He offered Naruto a cold smile, before his eyes dropped to their hands. "You're Sasuke schoolmate, aren't you?"

"Ahh—yes," Naruto began hesitantly, and he withdrew his hand from Sasuke's. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Itachi's grin slipped, and Sasuke caught the knowing smirk. Panic welled up inside him, and he grabbed Naruto by the elbow.

"He brought some school notes," he explained briefly, inching the other towards his door. "we're going to be busy. Father knows." _So stay out of my room._

Itachi nodded, before turning his gaze from Sasuke, to Naruto.

"Nice meeting you, Naruto-kun. See you around some time."

With that, he turned and headed into his own room. Sasuke ignored the trepidation building inside of him, and pushed the blonde into his room before slamming the door. He fumbled with the lock, before his knees gave out and he slid down to his backside. Naruto was shrugging out of his jacket when he caught sight, and it slid to the floor along with him. Kneeling beside him, Naruto asked,

"Sasuke, are you okay? You don't look very well."

Sasuke didn't answer, and closed his eyes. Leaning his head back against the door, he fought a wave of nausea.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked again. Lifting his hand, he turned the notebook between his fingers. "Look, I brought the notes, okay? If you're not feeling good, you can lay down and I'll just copy them out for you."

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed, his voice raspy.

"What?"

"Shut up."

His hand slid forward and he tugged at the boys' wrist. His fingers slackened their hold on the notebook and it fluttered to the floor as Sasuke leaned in and pressed his lips to the other boys. It took him a moment to respond, and Sasuke slid his cold fingers up into the boys hair. Naruto leaned closer, into the kiss, a hand hesitantly coming to rest on Sasuke's shoulder for balance.

It was cautious at first, testing, before Sasuke leaned forward and pushed Naruto back. He fell, and let out a small grunt as his elbows collided with the hardwood. Sasuke straddled his hips, and leaning down cupped his face in his hands.

"Naruto," he murmured in between small kisses. They grew firmer, and he let his lips roam over the boys jaw, before he pressed his face into his neck. He sucked on the soft skin there, and groaned when Naruto made a little noise. His hands came up to rest on Sasuke's back, holding him to him, and unexpectedly something snapped inside of the boy.

"Naruto," Sasuke said again, but it sounded like more or a plea. He kissed his neck, pulled down the collar of his shirt to bite at the boys exposed shoulder. His body began to stiffen, and his eyes began to sting.

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured into his ear. "Sasuke?" he sounded alarmed, and the dark haired boy was unable to keep a sob from coming past his lips.

"I fucked up," Sasuke moaned against his neck. Hot tears began to leak from the corners of his eyes, and his fingers slid up to yank at his hair. Naruto ran his hands down Sasuke's back, and then back up, before kissing his ear almost lovingly.

"It's okay," he murmured. Sasuke shook his head, and let another sob slide from his lips. His shoulders trembled, and Naruto held him tighter. "You don't _understand_," Sasuke choked. "it's so fucked up. Everything is _ruined_."

"What's ruined, Sasuke?" Naruto murmured, and Sasuke shook his head. "I can't tell you," he whispered, and he hated himself for the noticeable fear laced in his tone. "I can't tell _anyone_."

"Why not?" Naruto asked, and he slid his hands from Sasuke's shoulders. Gently, he eased him back and Sasuke sat up, so Naruto could sit up as well. Sasuke looked him straight in the eye, despite the redness of his own, or the tears that stained his pale skin.

"Naruto," he began seriously. "I think I want to die."

Naruto's face paled, and his eyes widened. "_What_?"

"I don't have control over anything anymore," he began, and clamped his mouth shut when his voice cracked. It took him a moment to compose himself, before he continued. "I don't want to be at school anymore. I can't stand being there. I could care less about who is the top student. People just annoy me and he..."

Sasuke shook his head and rolled off of Naruto. Naruto leaned forward and took hold of his arm.

"Sasuke—talk to me."

Yanking his arm back, Sasuke slid his hands behind him as the blonde reached forward again. Naruto looked confused a moment, before his eyes wandered up Sasuke's body, to his face.

"Who's 'he'Sasuke? Why won't you tell me what's wrong? _Please_. I want to help you."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said hoarsely, looking away from his trusting blue eyes. "I didn't mean to... I didn't bring you hear to cry on your shoulder or anything. I really needed those notes."

There was a long silence, and part of Sasuke hoped Naruto would get up and leave, while the other part hoped the boys strangely intuitive side would pick up on the fact that he wanted anything _but_ for him to leave. Frustration bubbled up inside of him, and he damned himself for getting into a mess that was too dirty to clean up. For not being able to tell the one person who _could_ trust, about what was happening.

"Okay," Naruto said, finally breaking the quiet. His tone was unreadable, and Sasuke was concerned. The blonde got to his feet, before fixing the collar of his shirt. He picked up his jacket, and slipping it on, cleared his throat.

"I'll just leave the notes for you then, and you can bring them tomorrow, okay?"

Sasuke nodded silently, focused more on ignoring the sudden anxiety that was eating at his nerves, than listening to the other boy. He opened the door, and with a modest glance over his shoulder, gave a small wave and disappeared. He listened in silence as Naruto descended the stairs, and the sound of front door as it slammed shut. His ears rang, and he dropped back onto the floor, dark eyes fixated on the ceiling.

It wasn't long before a shadow fell across his doorway, and turning his head, Sasuke met Itachi's gaze. He was leaning against the door frame, and although his expression wasn't particularly filled with malice, there was an amusement there that Sasuke knew better to be wary of.

"Things not going well for you and your boyfriend?"

"Fuck off, Itachi," he muttered. Too exhausted to think of a witty quip. "Just leave me alone."

"Why should I do that?" Itachi wondered aloud, stepping inside of the room. He chuckled to himself and eased the door closed. Sasuke tensed as the lock slid into place, and he pulled himself up into a seated position.

"I'm not your stupid toy," Sasuke glowered as his brother inched closer. Itachi shrugged and knelt down in front of him. His lips pulled back into a smile. A cold, unfeeling smile.

"Yes, you are, Sasuke," he began. "You're very broken though. _I_ don't even know if you can be fixed. Or if it's worth it."

Sasuke swallowed, and Itachi leaned forward, a hand slipping up to grip his shoulder. He pressed him back into the floor effortlessly, and they stared at one another before Itachi continued.

"Broken toys are still fun to play with, though."

**Authors Note: **

**Mkay, so I wanted this chapter to be a little longer. I know some of you might be getting irritated with all of the Sasu/Naru, but there will be more uchihacest! I just have to get some of the boring stuff out of the way before I can get reallly into it. Please keep reviewing, it encourages me to continue. I appreciate everything you've said so far guys! **


	13. Chapter 13

He hated it.

He hated how he was so sensitive. It was made worse by the knowledge that it wasn't because he was _just_ sensitive, but because it was Itachi's hands that were skimming over his sides, fingers toying with the hem of his shirt. He hated the way he had to fight himself, resist the urge to lift himself up, press his body into his brothers'. He had been doing so _well_. And now everything was ruined.

"Go away," he hissed, but by now all conviction had left him. Itachi knew this, and his cold fingers slid under his shirt. Tugged at the material; pulled it up past his hips. Sasuke could only watch in a morbid fascination as he lowered his mouth and kissed the expanse of skin just below his belly button. He stiffened as he ran his lips up over his skin, hiking his shirt up as he kissed higher, and higher until he closed his mouth around a nipple.

Sasuke made a noise then. Unable to hide the sharp intake of breath. He could feel Itachi smile, before he lifted his head and moved to the other. His warm tongue, such a contrast to his lips, lapped at the small nub, and he was unable to keep the sharp waves of heat that spiralled downwards from making him dizzy. Sudden want filled him— longing to be close to something. Someone. He knew Itachi didn't _want_ him the way he needed him—hell, he doubted Itachi would ever love _anyone_. But his close proximity only aided in bringing back the feelings Sasuke had struggled to lock away; tried to forget about.

Itachi lifted his mouth and leaning over Sasuke, their lips lingered against one another. He didn't speak, and Sasuke was afraid to breathe. He panicked when Itachi pulled at his arms, his fingers yanking at the sleeves. Rolling onto his side, Sasuke tucked his arms under him and tried to keep them from Itachi's reach. His forearm still throbbed dully where the blade had met his skin, and he didn't have to look to know that it would look like cut up, raw meat. What would Itachi think of _that_? How pathetic was it, that he couldn't deal with everything the way he was expected to?

"Don't," Sasuke sobbed when Itachi rolled him onto his back. He writhed as the older slid onto his hips, and straddled his waist. Itachi said nothing, and made little work, or little effort, of pinning Sasuke's hands up above his head.

"Don't what?" Itachi asked almost curiously, and leaning forward with his free hand tugged, the shirt up and past Sasuke's head of messy black hair. "Don't touch you? Don't fuck you? You're going to have to be _specific_, otouto. And clear. Because the words you're saying don't match how your body is reacting."

"Don't take my shirt off," he ground out. Itachi gave him a peculiar look—a simple arch of an eyebrow, before disregarding his words entirely and yanking the shirt from his restrained arms. Sasuke immediately brought them down to his chest, but not before Itachi caught a glimpse of the dried blood that stained his forearm.

"What the fuck is _that_?" he asked, his tone incredulous. Caught off guard.

Sasuke jerked his arm away when Itachi's fingers closed around his wrist, but Itachi had little difficulty pulling his arm back to him, palm upwards for inspection. There was a long moment of thick silence, and Sasuke was stiff. Itachi's dark eyes ran over the angry jagged lines that marred his once flawless skin. His eyes lingered on the gashes near his wrist, and Sasuke felt a flood of embarrassment. And then he braced himself for the words he _knew_ his brother was going to say.

No words came however, and instead, Itachi lowered his mouth to the cuts running up and down his arm. Sasuke made a noise of surprise as he kissed the wounds, his cold lips running almost soothingly over the burning lacerations.

"Why would you do something like this?" he asked against his wrist. His fingers slid in between Sasuke's, and he turned to give the boy a tense stare. Sasuke was utterly confused. There was no malice or cruelty in his gaze any longer. He looked questioning, confused almost. _Concerned_.

"Do you have to _ask_?" Sasuke responded, bewildered.

Itachi's lip curled up into a smirk, and his fingers slide from Sasuke's, only to close around the wounded wrist. Leaning down, he ran his tongue along the open cuts, and Sasuke winced at the unfamiliar sensation.

"You did this because of me."

It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Oh, Sasuke," Itachi murmured, and suddenly he was on him. Leaning over him. His mouth pressed against the junction of his throat. "Sasuke, do you _know_ what that does to me?" He sank his teeth into the skin, and Sasuke let out a groan, his head tilting back, knocking against the floorboards.

"You're such a good boy, aren't you?" he asked mockingly. "You do your homework, go to school. Have fake friends; a fake life, really."

"Isn't that what _you_ have?" Sasuke snapped, and regaining some of his composure, he pressed at Itachi's shoulders. "You probably treat your friends like _shit_, when they actually want to be around you. You only use them when they're convenient."

"Isn't that what you do, Sasuke?" Itachi quipped, and pulled back to give him a level stare. Sasuke realized with a shock of surprise—and a painful jolt, that Itachi was right.

"I do _not_," he insisted, and pushed at his shoulders again. "I'm nothing like you. At all."

"But you are, Sasuke," Itachi murmured, and his hand slid down the length of Sasuke's body. Hooking his fingers behind his knee, he slid it up and away from his other, so that he could nudge himself between his thighs. Sasuke squirmed, but Itachi only leaned forward and pinned him to the ground with his hips.

"You're _just like me_. That's why you're drawn to me. Don't let anybody ever give you that 'opposites attract' bullshit. Because you can't tell me that this doesn't feel good." Itachi leaned down and nipped at his lower lip, before rocking his hips into his own. "or that it doesn't feel right."

"What's _wrong_ with you?" Sasuke asked, his breath hitching only slightly as Itachi applied pressure to the growing ache in his groin.

"Nothing is wrong with _me_," Itachi replied in a soft murmur, his hand coming round to grab hold of Sasuke's ass. He lifted his hips as he gyrated back into them, and Sasuke did moan this time.

"You should be asking yourself that question, Sasuke. What's wrong with _you_? Why are you so easy to use, so easy to read? Manipulate?" Leaning down, Itachi pressed his lips to his younger brothers' ear. "So easy to _fuck_ with?"

Sasuke couldn't tell him it was because he wanted Itachi—no, that he _hoped_ Itachi would think of this as more than getting laid. Or amusing his current boredom. He so desperately wanted Itachi to love him back, and it killed him inside each time something like this happened and he walked away, calm and collected as if the entire encounter hadn't happened. Hadn't effected either of them. He didn't want to give up, but part of him thought that maybe, maybe if he did, Itachi would hate him a little less.

"If I say no," Sasuke bit out, "you'd just do it anyways. So what does it _matter_?"

"It doesn't matter to me," Itachi agreed, leaning back. He began to undo Sasuke's jeans, and he couldn't find the energy to fight him off. Instead, he stared up at him with a confused amazement, only really snapping out of it when he tugged at the hem of his pants. Sasuke pulled them back up with a hasty, "No," and twisted on his side in an attempt to do the button up with shaking fingers.

"Why say no?" Itachi asked, and pulled him back by his hips. "You're hurting, Sasuke," he sighed, as his hands slid forward and knocked away Sasuke's fingers. The boy stiffened, and curled his fingers into fists when Itachi's hand closed around him. He began a series of small, slow strokes, and continued to speak as he coaxed him into a full erection. "Why don't you let me take your mind off of it? Make you feel _better_."

Sasuke couldn't think straight. He was all too aware of the strong hand that massaged him, beckoned him closer to a very powerful orgasm. His knees were weak, and his thighs felt numb as Itachi continued to jack him off. Panting lightly, he leaned forward with his hips, a lame attempt at pulling away from his grip, and those sinfully long fingers. Itachi pulled him back, though, and leaning back tugged the smaller into his lap.

Sasuke was breathing hard, doing his very best to ignore the pleasant ache coursing through the muscles of his thighs, and the almost blinding pleasure as the pressure in his loins increased. Itachi had other plans however, and his hand slid from his cock for maybe a half a second—no longer, to undo his own pants. Sasuke braced himself, his fingers curling into the loosened denim of Itachi's jeans as he lifted him up, tugged his pants down lower, and then guided him back down onto his own erection.

Once he was entirely inside, and once Sasuke was completely seated in his lap, he waited a moment. His breath disturbed the younger s' hair, before he took hold of one of Sasuke hips and leaning back, arched his own. He rocked up against Sasuke's sweet spot, and his back arched, head falling onto Itachi's shoulder.

"There you go," Itachi said, almost approvingly, before biting down on Sasuke's neck. He lifted his hips again, before falling into a painfully slow rhythm. Each time he would rock upwards, Sasuke thought he was going to come. He had to bite his lips, hard, to keep from begging for him to go _faster_.

Itachi wrapped his hand around his cock, and for several long moments there was silence, broken only by the soft noises that managed to slide past Sasuke's pursed lips.

"Come for me, Sasuke," Itachi bit out against his ear. He ran his fist up along the boys length, and he shivered, before his back stiffened. Itachi did it again, and despite his efforts, Sasuke could feel the hot coil inside of him getting ready to explode. It had been, for the last several months, wound too tight. He needed this—he had _wanted_ it so bad.

"Itachi," he gasped, before Itachi pushed him forward and onto his knees. Rocking forward, he slid deep inside of him. His erection pressed firmly up against the boys prostate, and he lost his balance. Dropping onto his elbows, Sasuke let out a long hiss as he came. Itachi continued to stroke him until he was finished, and was only after Sasuke's senses had dulled and he'd slumped down against the floor that he realized Itachi had come, too.

He slid from Sasuke, and zipping up his pants, he stood. Sasuke was too exhausted to move, and simply lay there completely sated. Humiliated. Hoping he would just _leave_ instead of making it worse.

And Itachi did leave.

Just was Sasuke was about to relax however, he returned. He jerked Sasuke into a seated position, and set several things down on the floor. Sasuke noted warily that it was the first aid-kit, and a small bowl of water. Itachi pressed a warm cloth to Sasuke's stomach, which was covered in his own essence, and cleaned him off slowly.

When he was done, he dropped the cloth onto the floor and opened the first-aid kit. Pulling out a small piece of gauze, he dabbed it in the water and snatched Sasuke's wrist, turning his forearm upwards. He stared in bewilderment as Itachi washed down the cuts, before getting a fresh piece of gauze and some peroxide. He winced as he applied it to the open wounds, and Itachi's grip tightened on his wrist.

He wrapped his arm slowly with a bandage, and gently applied the pins that would keep it in place. When he was finished, he ran his long fingers over the bindings, before lifting his fathomless eyes to Sasuke's own. He swallowed, and his mouth suddenly went dry.

"Where is it?"

Sasuke lifted his free hand and pointed towards his bed. Itachi's fingers slid from him and he stood, making his way across the room. Kneeling down, he glanced under the bed before rummaging through some of his drawers. When he found what he was looking for, he stood and turned back to Sasuke.

"I'm keeping this," he stated, and Sasuke's eyes fell onto the razor. He slid it into his back pocket, before stepping forward. Leaning down on his knees, his wound his fingers in his brothers hair. Sasuke didn't fight as he tilted his head back, and their lips barely met.

"Don't do something stupid like that again," he murmured. "And if you do, I'll know about it. There is no place on your body you can hurt yourself and I won't see."

"Why do you care?" Sasuke responded, his voice barely rising above a whisper.

Itachi was silent, and instead of answering verbally he pressed his mouth to Sasuke's in a kiss that was neither animalistic or needy. It was almost tender.

And without saying anything else, his fingers slid from his hair. He closed the first-aid kit, and grabbed the bowl before meneuvering his way out of Sasuke's room, leaving the pale by alone on the floor wide-eyed and very, _very_ confused.


	14. Chapter 14

School was dull, and the only thing that was really keeping Sasuke awake was the gentle throbbing in his arm. He sat at the back of the room, his dark eyes fixed upon the window. Beyond it, a grey sky threatening rain reflected his mood. His brain was foggy, and he was still confused over what had transpired several days earlier. His fingers toyed idly with a pen, tapping the edge along the bindings of his notebook, which he hadn't bothered to open when the teacher had began his lesson. For some reason, the thought of taking notes didn't appeal to him. He had never really minded before, and Sasuke was more than well aware of the slip in his academic studies.

He just didn't care.

In fact, he didn't care about a lot of things lately. This epiphany had struck him that morning on his way to school. Clusters of girls, dressed in his school's uniform had huddled warily under umbrellas while they hurried on towards the school gates. He had simply looked up at the sky and thought 'oh, it's going to rain'. Normally, he would be concerned. If it rained, it would ruin his carefully styled hair—which was no longer styled, and fell in a tousled mess about his face—and, if his uniform got wet, it would wrinkle and he would not look like his usual and composed self.

Rumours were circulating the school about him. It seemed someone had let their imagination run wild, and it wasn't unusual for Sasuke to be asked once or twice a day if his father "really did abuse him". He denied automatically, but it made him a little nervous, how accurate the assumptions were. Was it really hard to believe, that a family could be successful without some sort of fear or drive? Sasuke couldn't imagine Itachi ever being afraid of the hand of their father. He barely even blinked, when he would yell at him. He vaguely remembered a time though, when they were younger, and Itachi had not yet been frozen into what he was today. Their father had yet to push him to his limits, physically and emotionally, and there had still been some sort of shakey connection between them.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and Sasuke became nostalgic.

-

"_What do you want, otouto?"_

_Itachi's voice was muffled with sleep, and he lifted his head from his pillow. Dark, tired eyes narrowed, and Sasuke shifted awkwardly in his position near the open doorway._

"_I couldn't sleep," he explained feebly, playing with his small fingers. "The storm outside is too loud."_

_There was a brief moment of silence, before Itachi slumped back down into the mattress. Sasuke feared for a moment that he was going to send him back to his own room, when he rolled onto his side and threw back the covers. Grinning with much the innocence of a child, Sasuke flounced over to the bed and crawled under the sheets beside his brother. _

_A heavy arm fell across his side, and Itachi drew him closer, pressing his mouth to the crown of the boys head. _

"_Go to sleep now," he mumbled into his hair._

-

Startled out of his memories by a large clap of thunder, Sasuke cleared his throat and tried not to appear too disturbed. Where the hell had _that_ come from? He could scarcely remember an Itachi that wasn't complete stone. And although he knew someone like that _had_ existed, he'd been much _much_ too young to remember him. So, what had that been then just now?

Sinking down into his chair, Sasuke turned his eyes to the head of the room. Naruto was staring over his shoulder at him, blue eyes huge and concerned. He ignored his enquiring gaze, and setting his jaw, stared at the teacher. The lesson went in one ear and out the other though, and Naruto only turned when the teacher snapped, "_Uzumaki_!"

When the bell signalled for lunch, the familiar sounds of students putting their things away filled the room. Sasuke simply stared at his notebook, trying to remember if he'd packed a bento or not. A quick glance in his school bag confirmed his suspicions, and he sat back in his chair. It was fine, he wasn't hungry to begin with.

Naruto shuffled over, and dropping into the seat beside him, made careful work of opening his bento. He placed one tray on the desk for him....and one on the desk for Sasuke.

"I had extra food last night," he began quietly, offering Sasuke a pair of chopsticks. He took them, eyes fixed on Naruto quizzically. "I thought maybe, since I didn't want the food to go to waste, you could eat it."

He didn't respond right away, and turning to look at the bento, Sasuke grew even more speechless.

It was carefully packed with rice, what looked like Teriyaki chicken, shrimp, and onigiri. Naruto had begun to eat, and a sudden, quiet awkwardness crept up into the dark-haired boy. He was about to rattle off a protest when his stomach let out a loud, angry growl. He was sure no one but himself heard it, but he clamped his mouth shut nonetheless and turned to pick up a small chunk of rice.

"Thanks."

As he placed the food in his mouth, Sasuke didn't meet Naruto's gaze, but he swore he saw a small, pleased smile cross the blonds face.

-*-

"I'm home."

Sasuke dropped his school bag onto the floor, as he slipped his shoes off. He waited several minutes for a response, and when he received none, lifted his head to the darkened kitchen. As he entered the room, he caught a note on the fridge. Ripping it from the magnet that held it there, his eyes scanned over his mothers' familiar scrawl.

_Sasuke,_

_Your father called, he is staying late at work, and doesn't know what time he'll be home._

_I'm out shopping, and then off to a meeting._

_Itachi has the day off today, so there is dinner in the fridge for the both of you._

His body went ice cold. Father was working late? And what kind of meeting?

He had heard his parents discussing some sort of therapy. Could that be what she was referring to?

Setting the note down on the table, he shrugged out of his school jacket and let it hang on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. He was tired, and still full from lunch. His eyelids were heavy, and he was tempted to head upstairs and just collapse onto his bed.

He stopped dead on his way down the hall though, when his eyes fixed upon a dark head, and beyond that a body, sprawled out along the couch. Sasuke was still, and the more his eyes grew accustomed to the dark, the more he recognized Itachi. Asleep.

Unable to resist the pull, he made his way into the room quietly. He stood over the couch, and watched his brother sleep. He felt sort of wrong doing it, but he found himself unable to look away from his face. It was relaxed now, his lips holding no hint of a smirk or scowl. His skin was smooth, and without the stoic countenance he always wore, he almost looked... younger. More innocent. A familiar, sleepy face flashed through his mind, and he sank to his knees in front of him. Itachi didn't stir, and lifting a hand, he carefully brushed a strand of hair from his face. His fingers traced his brow, before moving down his cheek, and then to trace the outline of his lips.

A sadness consumed him, and he closed his eyes. Leaning over Itachi, he fought the sudden urge to cry.

What had _happened_ to them?

What brought them here, to this?

"What are you doing?"

The voice was deep, but raspy. Sasuke dropped his gaze, and found himself eye to eye with a sleepy-looking Itachi. A cool hand slid up to pull his wrist away from his hair, and Sasuke winced. There was a tense moment, before Itachi pulled himself up onto his elbows. He blinked several times, and Sasuke watched with a sort of morbid fascination as the sleepy, unguarded look vanished from his features, replaced by an expression he knew all too well.

"Mom left a note on the fridge," he responded lamely, and Itachi's fingers slackened round his wrist. He pulled it back as the other ran a hand through his unkempt hair, and swung his long legs to the side, off of the couch.

"I know," he responded coolly, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. Sasuke fell onto his backside, and they shared quiet moment of thought.

"How is school going?"

Caught off guard, Sasuke tilted his head to the side.

"It's fine."

"No more skipping class?"

"What are you, father or something?"

Itachi smirked, before shaking his head.

"I'm asking, because I don't want to have to come home again to an angry father and a disobedient brother."

"I'm not disobedient," Sasuke snapped, his defences rising. "You don't know why I decided not to go."

"I can take a guess," was his vague response, before getting to his feet. He turned, and tugged Sasuke to his feet as well, hands gripping his shoulders with a strength that belied his lanky appearance.

"How is your arm?"

This took Sasuke a moment longer to respond. He hesitated, before pressing the bandaged arm up against his side.

"It's better," he responded. "healing okay, I mean."

"And no more?" Itachi hedged, his fingers curling around his elbow. Sasuke didn't fight him as he lifted his palm upwards, and rolled the cuff of his shirt sleeve back. Sasuke shook his head, unable to muster up the energy it took to form a verbal response.

Itachi's fingers skimmed the bandages, before he leaned down, bringing his arm up.

"I remember," he began quietly, pressing his mouth to the covered wounds, "when you were little, every time you had a problem you would come running to me."

He advanced, and Sasuke backed up instinctively. Itachi didn't seem put off by this, and instead, continued to talk.

"You would always sleep with me during a storm, always need help with your homework. You would always come running to me when our parents were too strict with you. But now..."

His grip slackened on Sasuke's wrist, and letting it go, he stepped closer, only to allow his hands to slip up and skim Sasuke's narrow sides. When Sasuke's back bumped into the wall, it was only then that he became aware of the fact that he'd more or less been taking small steps backward. Cornering himself as a result.

"Now you run from me." he concluded, lowering his mouth. Sasuke waited, body tense, for the moment their mouths would meet, but it never happened. Instead, cool lips brushed his forehead, and again he was swept with an unnerving sense of nostalgia. Itachi's hands were gentle on his sides, and he slid his hands up to cup Sasuke's face. Turning it upwards, they stared at one another in silence. Sasuke looked deep into Itachi's eyes, searching for something—a sign that he was being tricked, that this was just a joke to amuse the sleepy-eyed prodigy. But he found none, and confusion claimed dominance over his features.

Itachi's lip twitched when Sasuke's brow drew together in a frown, and his thumb stroked the boys cheek almost...lovingly, before he let his hands fall away.

"I have something to tell you," he said simply, and stepped back. Sasuke let go of a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and flustered, he cleared his throat and raked his hands hastily through his tousled hair.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to sound gruff—irritated rather then completely caught off guard.

"I haven't spoken to our parents about it yet," Itachi responded nonchalantly, "but I expect no problems from them when I do."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke prodded, a small, growing sense of alarm building within him.

"I've been talking to my professors the last month or so," Itachi begin, turning his back on him. His eyes fixed on the window, Sasuke knew, and so he inched closer. "there are a few Universities in America that I've been interested in, and my professors have managed to get in contact with some of the teachers there. They've reviewed my academic history, and I've already sent in applications."

Sasuke's body went cold. He could _feel_ the blood draining from his face. It made him dizzy, and he sank down onto the couch to keep his knees from buckling.

"What the hell does _that_ mean?"

"I've got an acceptance letter from Harvard," Itachi answered, looking over his shoulder. "which means I'm going to America."

Swallowing hard, Sasuke lifted his gaze. He slid his hands down between his legs to hide the sudden trembling within them, before carefully forming his question.

"When are you leaving?"

"If everything goes smoothly, next month."

"For how long?"

This time he didn't sound so composed. His voice cracked, and dropping his eyes, Sasuke ignored the heat of his brothers gaze.

"A minimum of four years."

"Minimum?" Sasuke asked, incredulously, before lifting his head. "You're going to be gone _that_ long?"

He couldn't help the rising distress. In a matter of seconds, he was eight years old again. Frightened, helpless. Craving the warmth and security that his brothers' arms had to offer.

"The courses I plan to take are all selective right now, but in order to get a degree in them I need to take all 4 classes, each class spreading out over the course of a year."

"Why now?" he bit out, and ignored how betrayed he sounded. "Why would you leave _now_?"

"What does it matter?" Itachi asked with little emotion. "If I'm gone, you can get on with your life, and I can get on with mine."

"Is _that_ why?" Sasuke asked, standing up. "You're going to _America_ because of me?"

"I can't leave you alone," was his curt response, and Itachi turned sharply on his heel. "Do you understand that?" he continued, his voice clipped now. Irritated.

"No, I don't," Sasuke responded angrily, coming around the coffee table.

"You _started_ this whole—this whole _game_, and now because you're not what, in _control_ of the entire situation, you're going to just take off? It doesn't work that way!"

"It doesn't matter what you say," Itachi responded, his voice deadly quiet. "I'm still going to go. Regardless of whether or not you approve. I don't recall asking _you_ for your permission, in the first place."

"Then why tell me?"

There was a long pause of silence, before Itachi turned, his mouth opened to speak. Sasuke didn't wait, and curling his fingers into a fist, he threw a punch in the general direction of his brothers face. Itacchi was fast however, and a strong hand closed around his fist, just before it connected with his face. He used the moment that Sasuke would be thrown off balance by the momentum of the punch, and stepped closer, his grip tightening around his fist.

Sasuke let out a pained noise, and bent to his brothers' will as he twisted his wrist back. He tripped over the leg of the coffee table, and fell back onto the couch. He grabbed at something for balance, and his fingers closed around Itachi's shirt. Itachi fell on top of him, one leg on either side of his thighs, his own tense as he balanced himself with one arm above him. His fingers still curled around his fist, his lip drew back in a sneer.

"You think you could hurt me, Sasuke?"

"No," Sasuke bit out, before an unexpected sob ripped through his throat. "I don't care anymore," he continued. He hated himself for the tears, and the unexplainable urge to hug Itachi. "I don't _care_ what you do, just leave me alone! Go away, don't come back. You hate me so much, just fucking _leave_."

He began to struggle then, yanking his fist free from Itachi's grip. He pushed at his shoulders, an attempt to get him up and off of him. Itachi stayed fast however, and leaning down pinned the boys shoulders into the cushions. They were both breathing hard, Itachi from anger and Sasuke from exertion. They stared at one another in fury for a few short seconds, before Sasuke lifted his head and closed the gap between their lips.

The kiss wasn't returned, but only for the briefest of moments. Once the surprise wore off, Itach took charge, his free hand slipping up to grab hold of Sasuke's chin. The anger drained from Sasuke was their lips met once, twice, and several more times in soft, almost chaste kisses. Itachi turned and pressed his face into Sasuke's neck, his breath warm against his skin. They stayed like that, and Sasuke slid his arms up around his brothers back.

"Itachi?" he asked, quietly. A moment of quiet, before Itachi responded with a deep, lazy grunt.

"Do you really want to go?"

"It would be an experience," was his response, before he turned and let his entire weight sink down onto Sasuke's body. "Now shut up."

Sasuke kept his questions—and accusations, to himself. His fingers ran over the material of Itachi's shirt, before he glanced over to the clock. His eyelids began to droop, and comforted by the closeness of his brother, despite the anxiety that still lingered, he was unable to resist the pull of sleep.


End file.
